Shingeki no Kyojin: Ataque del demonio
by ShadingWolf49
Summary: El "criminal" mas buscado del mundo, y un demonio dragon privado de sus poderes. Ambos extraños terminan encontrandose por cosas del destino y terminan en un mundo distinto al que conocen donde la humanidad esta al borde de la extinción. Ambos tendran que cooperar ya sea para recuperar su libertad, o para salvar este mundo de un peligro mayor. Lo que ocurra primero.
1. Chapter 1

Hereje y prófugo, ¿les suenan esas palabras?, normalmente usan la primera con las persona que van en contra de una ideología o una religión, que hablan o buscan algo que se opone a la enseñanza de la iglesia. La segunda se refiere a las personas que huyen y son perseguidos por romper las leyes de un reino o gobierno, tal vez por robar algo, matar a alguien, por planear contra los que están en el poder o como en mi caso, por no querer trabajar para ellos.

Me llamo Alex Rebel, y soy el "criminal/hereje" más buscado del mundo tanto por las iglesias como por la mayoría de los países del primer y segundo mundo, o al menos lo era.

¿Por qué?, resulta que soy un Biólogo genético y mi trabajo se enfoca principalmente en lograr mezclar el ADN humano con el de algunas especies animales para poder mejorar las capacidades humanas y dar una oportunidad a los discapacitados las oportunidades que les son negadas. Lo sé, está muy oído ¿no?, leí del tema en un comic de niño, me intereso, y una cosa llevo a la otra. Lamentablemente cuando proyectos como estos logran tener éxito, las personas en el poder no dejan de buscarles otro tipo de funciones, ya sea comerciales, o militares. Casi es lo mismo con las iglesias, solo que ellos me persiguen por intentar "arruinar lo creado por sus dioses" (creí que habían superado eso hace unos doscientos años).

Al menos puedo decir que mi "viaje" como prófugo me ha permitido conocer grandes partes del mundo, lastima que no me podia quedar para verlos mejor pero no entremos en detalles.

Era el "prófugo común" hasta que mi vida volvió a dar un giro por completo el día que llegue a un viejo castillo cerca de Hong Kong en la cima de una montaña. No pasaron ni cinco minutos desde que llegue al país cuando empecé a escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas persiguiéndome por todos lados en las montañas. No sé porque decidí escapar montaña arriba, si sé que entre más alto llegue menos oportunidad tendré de escapar, pero cuando vi el castillo no dude en entrar, esperaba que a lo mejor por alguna leyenda o algo no me siguieran. Ojala me hubiera equivocado.

Cuando me adentre al edificio principal caí por un agujero y termine en una montaña de arena, supongo que se podría decir que tuve suerte porque al mirar hacia el hoyo pude calcular unos diez metros de distancia por lo menos. Pero eso fue lo de menos cuando llegue al final de la habitación, una estatua de lo que parece ser un dragón chino enroscado y colgado en la pared, al acercarme encontré una pequeña mesa con velas en cada lado que encendí para luego notar que en la superficie del mueble habían doce piedras con forma de octágono, cada piedra tenía el dibujo de un animal distinto, había agarrado dos para observar cuando un ruido detrás de mí me detuvo.

Al voltearme observe a dos guardias que me ordenaban entregarme, o eso entendí porque no se hablar cantonés, pero antes de que siquiera de un paso sus expresiones pasaron de seriedad a terror y empezaron a dispararme, instintivamente cerré los ojos y me agache extendiendo ambas manos gritando que pararan, de repente oí algo parecido a una explosión junto con unos gritos y luego nada.

Cuando me atreví a mirar para saber que había ocurrido me quede anonadado, los dos guardias estaban tirados en el piso ¡carbonizados!, no sabía porque pero luego escuche como algo tintineaba en el suelo y cuando mire habían dos balas y también una de las piedras resplandecía de color rojo, cuando dejo de brillar pude notar que la piedra tenía la figura de un dragón rojo, algo tenía que ver con lo que le ocurrió a los guardias, pero no tuve tiempo de pensar en una explicación al escuchar como más gente se aproximaba. Sin pensarlo, tome el resto de las piedras, las guarde en mi mochila y escape.

Una vez fuera del castillo empezó otra persecución conmigo en un vehículo del ejército chino, conducir montaña abajo fue toda una odisea si tomas en cuenta que no había ninguna ruta para vehículos, tienes que evitar los espacios pequeños entre árboles, y los disparos por detrás. Casi lograba escapar, de no ser porque de la nada siento como algo golpea mi pecho y empiezo a escuchar una extraña voz que siseaba en mi cabeza. "Al fin soy libre", "Mis talismanes", "Maldito aparato de mortal", cosas así empecé a escuchar dentro de mi cabeza mientras observo como mi cuerpo empieza a moverse por sí mismo lo cual me aterro, intente volver a poner mis manos en el volante, pero mi cuerpo forcejeaba para agarrar mi mochila. "No te resistas basura humana" escuche en mi cabeza, y luego sentí como el vehículo, chocaba, explotaba, otra vez la extraña voz hablando en un idioma raro esta vez, un vórtice naranja, y luego nada.

Después de eso cuando volví a abrir los ojos, observe un cielo naranja y grandes rocas flotantes, de nuevo no tuve tiempo de buscar ninguna explicación al escuchar un fuerte gruñido y a una extraña serpiente transparente flotando sobre mí, por algún motivo se parecía a la estatua que vi dentro del castillo, y no sé porque pero sentía que me miraba con odio, mucho odio. La extraña serpiente empezó a gritarme cosas que no entendía, algo sobre que sus talismanes estaban dentro de mí o algo así, y enseguida se lanzó hacia mí.

Estuve huyendo de la serpiente durante horas, si no fuera por una creatura verde y gigante que se puso entre nosotros no habría podido esconderme. Después de un tiempo, descubrí que además de la serpiente habían otros monstruos raros, ocho en total, también que la serpiente se llamaba Shendu. Al parecer no quería que nadie supiera de mí pues ninguno de los otros seres me buscaba.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado antes de que Shendu lograra toparse conmigo y entrara a mi cuerpo de nuevo, enseguida volvió a hablar en ese idioma extraño y otra vez apareció ese vórtice naranja que me succiono. Podía oírlo en mi cabeza en lo seguíamos cayendo por el portal mientras repetía algunas palabras en lo que creo que es chino mientras aparecían imágenes de las piedras, no fue hasta que apareció uno con la imagen de dos tigres que pude sentir de nuevo mi cuerpo y empecé a tener algo de control de mi cuerpo, interrumpiendo a la serpiente y haciéndolo gritar en lo que una luz me dejo inconsciente.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo pude ver un cielo azul, repleto de nubes, podía sentir una brisa de aire fresco, y escuchar el ruido ocasionado por algunas aves que andaban cerca y por suerte ninguna voz de serpiente. Sonreí como no lo había hecho en años, pero eso cambio cuando trate de pararme, porque no podía. Cuando me fije mejor en lo que me rodeaba, me encontré a mí mismo atado en un grueso árbol por una cuerdas, y por si fuera poco, cuando intente hablar, aunque oía lo que quería oír, escuchaba la voz de Shendu, solo que más grave. No sabía que pensar hasta que escuche un grito.

Frente a mi había un grupo de pequeñas personas, todas con un atuendo que parecía militar debido al chaleco marrón que todos llevaban y algunos también llevaban capas verdes, la mayoría se encontraban alejados de mi a excepción de tres sujetos dos varones, uno pequeño de pelo negro y el otro rubio y alto, y una mujer con lentes y castaña, la cual por algún motivo me miraba fascinada. Cuando notaron que los estaba observando al escuchar la voz de Shendu, se quedaron tiesos y mirandome estupefacto por unos segundos que me hicieron sentir algo incomodo, hasta que oigo a la mujer chillar emocionada en lo que se me acercaba diciendo un monton de preguntas sin darme ni siquiera el tiempo de entender una, ahi me senti peor. Mire a los dos hombres esperando que alguno la calmara o me dijera qie es lo que decía, sin embargo el pelinegro por algún motivo empezó a amenazarme exigiendo saber que era, confundido le dije que un humano, pero al parecer lo hice enojar y casi me ataca con lo que parecian dos hpjas de CUTTER de no ser porque el rubio lo de tuvo. Luego de calmarlo se viro hacia mí y me hizo la misma pregunta, me sentía extraño ante la situación pero luego de fijarme bien note que mis pies parecían las patas de un reptil pues tenía enormes garras y eran escamosas, luego me fije en mi torso y mis hombros todo estaba escamoso y de alguna manera musculoso, ahí entendí que las personas frente a mí no eran pequeñas, sino que yo era más grande. Algo debió pasarme cuando Shendu entro en mi cuerpo, porque ya no parecía un humano, ¡Sino más bien un dragón!

**Bueno aqui lo prometido. Antes que nada debo de aclarar unas cosas referente a esta historia.**

**Primero. No esperen que escriba a menudo este fanfic. Lo hago solo para distraerme de mi historia principal, a veces es bueno darse algo de tiempo para planear una historia y precisamente para eso es esta, para dejar fluir mis ideas. Tal vez escriba unos cuantos capítulos más ahora que se acercan las vacacione por aqui en mi ciudad.**

**Segundo. Habran muchos flashbacks al principio. Esto porque quiero iniciar desde el principio de la trama de shingeki (desde el principio del manga) y no lo hare muy detallado.**

**Tercero. No logro identificar muy bien la personalidad de algunos personajes de shingeki asi de antemano lo lamento si es que me falla en alguno.**

**Cuarto. Como mencione antes (para los que leyeron las notas cuando anuncie este prologo) no aparecera ningun miembro de la familia Chan, habran menciones, pero nada más.**

**Quinto. La historia empieza desde el final de la primera temporada de la serie "The adventures of Jackie Chan" en una versión donde al destruir el cuerpo de Shendu no desaparece el castillo y nadie se llevo los talismanes. Se explicara en la historia.**

**Y sexto. Voy a aplicar mi propia version de el funcionamiento de los talismanes, a mi punto de vista debio de haber mas trucos si se usaban con el talisman del tigre.**

**Y algo más. Estoy abierto a sugerencias sobre lo que podria ocurrir en la historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AÑO 845, Distrito Shiganshina **

En el tejado de una de las casas del distrito del muro María, un muchacho de 12 años se encontraba acostado despertando de una siesta. Era un niño de piel morena clara, con el pelo oscuro corto en estilo militar, con ojos color ámbar y con una estatura alrededor de 1.2 metros. Llevaba puesto una camisa color verde debajo de lo que parecía una sudadera con capucha negra de sierre abierta, vieja y grande (le llega más abajo de las rodillas), unos pantalones sencillos negros, y unos zapatos simples color beige sucios y gastados. Este chico es Alex Rebel.

Alex: *Gran bostezo* Otro día, otro fastidio –Dijo algo somnoliento pero de malhumor –Joder y aún faltan dos malditos años para entrar a esa Tropa de reclutamiento, y luego otros tres para terminar el entrenamiento y así entrar a la Legión de exploración –Recordó con pesadez el muchacho mientras seguía acostado –¡Que fastidio!, y todo por ese maldito trato.

**FLASHBACK**

-¡Por tercera vez, que soy un maldito humano! –Grito lo que parecía ser una especie de lagarto gigante amarrado en un árbol.

(N.A.: Por si no entienden, es Alex =P)

Frente a él se encontraban tres jóvenes de nombre Erwin, Levi y Hanji.

Cada uno miraba de diferente forma a Alex. Hanji, la única mujer, miraba con fascinación al lagarto gigante, como un niño frente a una juguetería, o más bien como un perro jadeando por un plato con más de un tipo de carne porque literalmente estaba jadeando como loca, obviamente eso asustaba a Alex quien evitaba cualquier contacto visual con ella. Erwin lo miraba intrigado buscando una respuesta lógica ante lo que tenía en frente de él y como podría resultar para el futuro tras oírlo hablar, con un tono que señalaba malicia pero que aun así hablaba como una persona normal. Levi por otro lado no veía con el mismo interés que sus compañeros a Alex, si se tuviera que elegir una sola palabra para describirlo sería asco, el loco de la limpieza no podía evitar el sentir repudio hacia el ser escamoso, sin mencionar que era tan grande como un titán de ocho metros **[1]**, y para el eso bastaba para marcarlo como un titán, y de paso como una amenaza.

Levi: Si claro, si tú eres un humano yo soy el titán aquí –Dijo con sarcasmo mirando hacia otro lado.

Alex no sabía a qué se refería con titán pero entendía que ese tipo lo estaba llamando un mentiroso, lo cual lo hizo enojar. Al ser marcado como un criminal por mucho tiempo, entendió que sin importar el que, la gente lo llamaría de esa manera sin darle la oportunidad de probar lo contrario, todo porque se negó a cooperar con los gobiernos y entregar sus trabajos para fines militares convirtiéndolo así en el más buscado del mundo.

Alex: Más bien como un gnomo, ENANO –Remarco la última palabra mostrando que no le agradaba la actitud de Levi.

Hanji: Pffff –Intento evitar el reírse Hanji tras escuchar lo dicho.

Erwin solo hazlo una ceja y se volteo a ver a su compañero.

Casi parecía que sonaba como si una maquinaria rechinara cuando Levi empezó a virar a ver hacia el lagarto gigante como un robot mientras empezaba a verlo con instinto asesino.

Levi: ¿Qué dijiste? –Siseo el explorador.

Olvidando por completo que se encontraba amarrado, Alex sonrió al ver que respuesta tenía el efecto que deseaba, y mirándolo sobre confiado volvió a responderle.

Alex: ¿Qué?, ¿no me oíste?, parece que tendré que hablar más ALTO para que logres escuchar –Dijo con burla.

Hanji parode reir enseguida y empezó a sudar nerviosa, la primera vez lo puede tomar como accidente, pero decirle enano a Levi dos veces era señal de que alguien moriría.

Levi: ¡TE MATO! –Grito en lo que sacaba sus hojas y se preparaba para atacar al dragón, pero Erwin lo detuvo.

Erwin: ¡Basta Levi! –Espeto poniendo su brazo entre él y Alex parándolo enseguida.

Levi solo gruño antes de relajar su postura y bajar sus espadas, solo chasqueo la lengua para dar a entender que no haría nada.

Erwin al ver a su compañero ya tranquilo suspiro para luego ver a Alex.

Erwin: Supongamos que lo que dices es verdad –Le dijo en un tono calmado, a lo que Alex solo bufo antes de rodar los ojos –¿Cómo es entonces que te convertiste en eso? –Pregunto en lo que lo señalaba con la mirada.

Alex solo se miro por un momento antes de cerrar y empezar a meditar en lo que le ocurrio, sabia que tenia que ver con ese Shendu y ese raro conjuro que hizo en el portal, luego recordó los talismanes por los que esa serpiente armo tanto jaleo, y enseguida algo hizo click en su cabeza.

Alex: "¡Los talismanes!" –Comprendio de golpe.

Nosabia como pero tan solo con pensar en uno de ellos, en el del tigre específicamente, sintió como si supiera todo lo referente a esa piedra.

Alex: "El tigre, representa el equilibrio entre el Yang y el Yin de uno mismo, pero esencialmente el equilibrio"

De alguna manera cuando Shendu resitaba el conjuro logro activar el poder del talismán y alterar asi el control de Shendu sobre el conjuro y de paso causo que llegaran en donde se encontraba en ese instante, o al menos esa era su teoría. Pero eso no explicaba el porque de su nuevo aspecto, sentía que tenia algo que ver con esos talismanes y como ocurrio al pensar en el del tigre, empezó a sentir como la información de cada uno de ellos llegaba a su mente y ahí lo descubrió.

Alex: Tienen que estar bromeando –Dijo en voz baja con una cara que decía ¡WTF!, o al menos para el lo seria debido a que tenia el rostro de un dragon.

Erwin: ¿Y bien? –Pregunto, con un tono que decía que tenía paciencia pero se le agotaba, recordándole a Alex que no estaba solo.

Alex: *Suspiro* Creo que tengo una idea, pero no creo que me vayan a creer –Confeso el ahora dragón.

Levi: Estamos hablando con lagarto gigante que se encuentra amarrado en un árbol y que asegura que es humano

Alex lo miro un momento antes de afirmar su punto.

Alex: Touche –Contesto tranquilo antes de mirarlos y hablarles de manera seria –Pero esto solo será entre nosotros y nadie más –Declaro mirando directamente a Erwin, al considerarlo el líder del grupo –Ósea que ellos se alejan –Dijo refiriéndose a l resto de los exploradores que se encontraban cerca escuchando la conversación –¡Y no quiero ningún apunte sobre el tema! –Dijo lo último al ver que Hanji empezaba a sacar lápiz y libreta.

La mujer se detuvo al oir eso y volteo a ver a su amigo esperando a ver que decía.

Erwin no era el jefe de la guarnición pero aún así podía ver qué alex hablaba con absoluta seriedad, y que no iba a decir nada si es que no se cumplía lo que pedía. Con un suspiro le hizo una seña al resto de su equipo con la que les indicaba que se alejaran e inspeccionaran la zona, lo cual hicieron sin protesta alguna, luego miro a Hanji dandole a entender que hiciera lo que dijo, tambien obedeció pero ella si se quejo y refunfuño.

Una vez que no quedaba ningún otro explorador cerca además de los tres miraron a alex de manera seria. Los dos hombres con los brazos cruzados y Hanji con las manos tras la espalda.

Erwin: Bien comencemos con tu nombre –Pidió con una mirada seria.

Alex solto un suspiro sabiendo que no tenia otra opción, ellos cumplieron con su parte y el haria lo mismo con la suya. Asi empezo a explicar todo lo que sabia desde que llegó al castillo en la montaña de China hasta donde volvio a caer por el portal, su encuentro con Shendu y su familia, incluso les conto lo que acababa de aprender de los talismanes. Pero excluyo todo lo relacionado con sus investigaciones de genética, lo último que quería es tener que ir de prófugo otra vez.

Alex: Y eso es todo lo que se, antes de despertar atado –Termino de explicar en lo que veía las expresiones de los soldados.

Por un lado Levy y Erwin parecían intentar ocultar su asombro, mientras que Hanji por otro lado parecía como si brillos aparecieran en frente de sus ojos tras terminar de oír la historia.

Erwin: Bueno –Erwin fue el primero en hablar –Eso fue…

Hanji: ¡ASOMBROSO! –Le interrumpió enseguida Hanji antes de hablar sin parar–¡¿Cómo es que descubriste cómo funcionan los talismanes?¿Podías respirar en lo que cruzabas por eso que llamas portal?¿Esos monstruos que dijiste tenían el mismo tamaño que tú? Bueno no tu si no en lo que te has convertido y HMPFF…

Hanji se detuvo de golpe al ver a Levi quien tapaba su boca con un pañuelo y le decía con la mirada "Cállate o te mato", lo cual obedeció en seguida pero murmurando maldiciones hacia su compañero.

Alex solo miraba incrédulo y con una gota de sudor a Hanji mientras le soltaba las preguntas, luego cuando Levi la cayo miro a Erwin.

Alex: ¿Ella siempre es así?

Erwin suspiro antes de frotarse la nariz.

Erwin: Casi siempre, ella es…, muy curiosa –Intento explicarlo.

Alex: La ...

Levi: Erwin –Llamo su atención –¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer con él?

Alex gruño al oír como se refería a él pero decidió callar esta vez y centrar su atención en la respuesta de Erwin.

El soldado rubio simplemente se quedó callado pensando en lo deberían de hacer. Había notado como Alex estaba dispuesto a cooperar con ellos pero solo porque por el momento era su única opción, y había notado como los miraba a cada uno de ellos analizándolos, como si buscara algún motivo para desconfiar por ellos. Lo que más le extrañaba era el lugar que menciono, jamás había oído de un lugar llamado China y tampoco de lo que él llamaba dragón cuando se refirió a su aspecto. Pero antes de preocuparse por eso, había algo que llevaba más prioridad.

Erwin: Alex, puedes cambiar ¿No?–Le pregunto al que ahora es un dragón, pero no obtuvo más que un "¿Mmm?" –Dijiste que fue uno de eso talismanes el que te convirtió en eso ¿no? Por lo que has de poder volver a ser humano.

Si Alex no estuviera atado, se llevaría una mano a la barbilla pensando en lo que le dijo mientras pensaba en lo que sabía del talismán del mono.

"Poder del cambio, cambia de forma de uno mismo o a otros en diferentes especies"

Alex: Si, en teoría debo poder–Dijo en lo que asentía con la cabeza –"Mejor no comento lo otro"

Erwin asintió, luego miro alrededor para comprobar que todavía no regresaba el resto de su equipo.

Erwin: Entonces cambia ahora.

Hanji: ¡HOOOO~! –Dijo emocionada Hanji regresando el brillo a sus ojos.

Levi por otro lado alzo la ceja con disgusto, y con su rostro aun estoico se notaba un claro "WTF".

Levi: ¡No hablas en serio!

Erwin: Lo hago –Respondió tranquilo –Dependiendo de que si lo logra o no, podremos llevarlo con nosotros y en dado caso, podremos llegar a un acuerdo.

Alex y Levi: ¿Un acuerdo? –Dijeron al mismo tiempo Levi y Alex recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del rubio, quien tenía una sonrisa tranquila.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**Alex POV**

Si lograba convertirme en humano de nuevo ellos me mantendrían oculto pero a cambio de que trabajara con ellos para enfrentar a esos mierdosos gigantes desnudos llamados titanes, si no fuera porque vi algunos en lo que llegábamos al muro María, ¿¡pero porque carajos me convertí en un niño!?, incluso intente enfocarme en mi aspecto de adulto y aun así nada. Se supone que tengo 25 años, ¡no doce!. *Suspiro*. Bueno que más da, esto hizo más creíble que fuera el único superviviente de un grupo que había logrado sobrevivir un tiempo fuera de este muro, pero no entiendo porque tengo que vivir con Hanji, si bien es una buena chica pero no deja de fastidiarme con sus "experimentos" y por el hecho de que me adopto como su "hermanito" ahora me conocen como Alex Zoe, aun cuando les digo que soy Rebel desde hace un año. El lado bueno es que es gracias a que está en el departamento de investigaciones tengo donde ocultar las mías propias, y como están escritas en palabras griegas y no alemanas, no me tengo que preocupar **[]**.

Lo único que realmente me preocupa es como llegue a otra realidad, claramente está relacionado con Shendu pero… ¿porque?. Porque enviarnos a otra realidad y no a la mía, eso es muy confuso.

Armin: ¡Agh!

Alex: ¿Mmm, quien grito?

Me levanto tras escuchar el grito de un niño que me resulta familiar y me asomo por la orilla del techo en el que me encuentro y veo a tres chicos golpeando a otro más pequeño y de cabellera rubia. Si no me equivoco, ese es Armin. Armin es uno de mis pocos amigos en este pueblo, junto con otro chico llamado Eren y su hermana adoptiva Mikasa, los dos varones parecen ser los únicos que quieren salir de este lugar y explorar el mundo por lo que me agradan.

Niño: ¿Qué pasa hereje?, ¡Si crees que no tengo razón, porque no me devuelves el golpe! –Escuche que gritara el que sujetaba a Armin.

Alex:*Suspiro* Así que de eso se trata de nuevo –Me rasco la cabeza aburrido, pero luego no puedo evitar una pequeña sonrisa salvaje –Bueno, mejor le ayudo –Digo antes de alejarme un poco para que no me vean saltar del techo.

**POV GENERAL**

Niño: ¿Qué pasa hereje?,*Empuja a Armin a la pared* ¡Si crees que no tengo razón, porque no me devuelves el golpe!

Armin: ¡Ni loco! ¡N-no pienso rebajarme a tu nivel!

Niño: ¿Qué has dicho?

Armin: Sabes que es verdad… por eso no tienes más remedio que pegarme sin in siquiera molestarte en buscar una respuesta –Ve como los demás aprietan los dientes en ira – ¡E-eso es, estas admitiendo que tengo razón ¿No?!

Niño: ¡Cierra el pico, maldito hereje! –Grito furioso en lo que alzaba un puño.

Alex: ¡Oh vamos para ya! –Grita Alex evitando que el niño golpeara de nuevo a Armin.

Todos viran a ver a la izquierda observando a Alex ahí parado en media calle con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria.

Niño: Tch, ¿Quién te ha llamado viejo extranjero?

Niño2: ¡Si vete de aquí, no es asunto tuyo!

Alex:*Suspiro* Y siguen llamándome así –Se quejó rascándose la cabeza algo hartado por el sobrenombre –"Bueno, no se equivocan realmente"—En todo caso es tan lastimando a mi amigo, así que eso lo vuelve mi asunto Thomas –Dijo serio en lo que miraba de manera fría y amenazante al niño que sujetaba a Armin.

Los tres niños sintieron un escalofrió ante la mirada de Alex pero no se dejaron intimidar, no mucho.

Thomas: ¡Hmph! ¡Este hereje se lo ha buscado, no deja de hablar sobre que tenemos que salir de los muros!

Alex se le quedo mirando unos segundos con una mirada perezosa antes de dirigirse a Armin.

Alex: Armin, ya te he dicho que no andes por ahí hablando de esto en público –Le dijo a manera de reproche a su amigo, mientras veía como este bajaba los ojos en lamentación, solo para luego mostrar una leve sonrisa socarrona, y hablar con un claro tono de burla –¡En especial a una bola de idiotas que se asustan por cosas como esas!

La reacción fue casi instantánea. Por un lado Armin abrió los ojos sorprendido por el apoyo, mientras que la de Thomas y sus amigos fue de pura rabia.

Thomas: ¡QUE HAZ DICHO MALDITO ANCIANO!

Sin inmutarse Alex siguió sonriendo y alzando un poco la barbilla aparentando superioridad les contesto.

Alex: Lo que han oído, ¿o se los tengo que repetir?

Thomas: ¡SER ...

Eran: ¡PARA!

Ahora mirando hacia el otro lado todos observaron como otro niño corría hacia ellos. Llevaba unos pantalones marrones, una camisa verde con borlas de cadena en el cuello, un suéter marrón, y zapatos marrones simples

Eren: ¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!

Thomas: ¡Se Eran!

Niño2: ¡Jaja, ese idiota no aprende!

Thomas: Esta vez no seremos suaves

Los tres niños entraron en una aparente postura de pelea en lo que esperaban que llegara el chico de ojos azul-verdoso confiados de poder ganarle hasta que uno de ellos noto algo.

Niño3: ¿¡Eh!? –El tercer chico centro lo mejor que pudo su mirada, y vio algo que prácticamente lo aterro –¡Aaahh!, ¡viene con Mikasa!

Thomas: ¡Rápido corran! –Grito para luego correr como alma que lleva el diablo, y pasar junto a Alex ignorándolo.

Alex: "Hmph, cobardes" –Pensó malhumorado sabiendo que perdió su oportunidad de "jugar" un rato.

Eren: *Respiro* Eh… han escapado al verme –Dijo emocionado en lo que recuperaba el aire.

Alex solo rodo los ojos al oír eso.

Alex: Ya quisieras, fue por Mikasa, tonto

Eren: ¿Estás bien Armin? –Le pregunto a su amigo de rodillas ignorando lo que le dijeron.

Alex: "Aparte de tonto, sordo" –Pensó algo irritado.

Armin: P-puedo levantarme yo solo –Rechazo la mano de su amigo y se paró enseguida.

Eran: ..., Claro

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

1- Estuve buscando la altura de Shendu un largo tiempo, pero al final decidí verla en el último episodio de la serie animada. Su tamaño real es alrededor de los cinco metros de altura, pero eso es muy pequeño en comparación con Eren y el resto de los Titan Shifter por lo que decidí hacerlo algo más grande. Pero aclaro, esta será la única vez que Alex tomara este aspecto por un largo tiempo en esta historia todo se aclarara más adelante.

2- En un par de historias que he leído, señalan que los muros se encuentran por la zona de Alemania y eso estoy tomando como referencia para darles una ubicación geográfica en específica, si alguien sabe que es otra, que me corrija.


	3. Chapter 3

Tras haber salvado a Armin, el grupo de niños se dirigió al rio que se encontraba cerca y se quedaron sentados en el borde, salvo Alex que jugaba al equilibrista en la orilla, escuchando la historia del porque atacaron a Armin y lo llamaron hereje, cuando termino Eren fue el primero en dar su opinión.

Eren: ¡Mierda!, lo único que queremos es salir, ¿Por qué a nadie le parece bien?

Armin: Llevamos cien años viviendo pacíficamente dentro de los muros, creen que si intentamos salir, "ellos" intentaran entrar, así que el gobierno del rey ha prohibido cualquier tipo de interés por el mundo exterior.

Alex: *Con el ceño fruncido* "Eso es verdad, sin embargo no hay que olvidar que al hacerle creer al pueblo que dentro de los muros es seguro pueden mantener el control de la sociedad, impidiendo que la gente se atreva a oponérseles o que alguien intente quitarles los lujos con los que viven" –Pensó en lo que evitaba que lo vieran. Por la experiencia que tenía, sabía que era así como funcionaba la mayoría de los sistemas políticos a lo largo de la historia en su mundo.

Eren: Son nuestras vidas las que arriesgamos, es asunto nuestro

Mikasa: De eso nada Eren –Hablo de repente Mikasa llamando así la atención de los demás –Ni hablar

Alex: *Suspiro* "Y ahí va, Chicken Mom **[1]** ataca de nuevo" –Pensó con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Eren: Ahora que me acuerdo… ¿¡Porque rayos haz tenido que decirle a mis padres!?

Se quejó Eren sorprendiendo a Armin con la noticia y haciendo que Alex parara de "jugar".

Mikasa: No recuerdo haber accedido a ayudarte –Le contesto con una mirada seria en lo que miraba el rio.

Antes de que el joven Yeager le pudiera reclamar a su hermana adoptiva, hablo Alex.

Alex: Eren… ¿Por qué quieres salir? –Lo llamo sin voltear a verlo, pero con un tono de absoluta seriedad –No te pregunto el porque te quieres unir a la legión de exploración, sino porque abandonarías la seguridad que hay aquí donde vives con tu familia y donde las únicas preocupaciones que deberías de tener son las de como pasar el rato con tus amigos o algo así, dime, ¿Por qué quieres salir?

Eren no contesto enseguida, recordó la vez que tuvo la misma discusión con su padre, y le dijo las mismas palabras.

Eren: Quiero saber cómo es el mundo, no quiero pasar mi vida como un ignorante dentro de estos muros –Contesto decidido.

Alex tras oir eso, lo miro directo a los ojos analizando su respuesta y luego de un rato le da una sonrisa despreocupada (estilo Luffy)

Alex: Ya veo –"Para alguien como yo que realmente es mucho mayor a lo que aparenta, no puede evitar sentirse feliz al saber que alguien tan joven como él quiere saciar su curiosidad aun conociendo los riesgos, talvez es porque como investigador, me motiva el descubrir cosas nuevas" –Bajándose de la orilla y sin perder la sonrisa le levanta la mano con el pulgar alzado –Te deseo suerte

Eren tarda unos segundos de salir de su sorpresa pero luego asiente con una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento.

Eren: ¿Y cómo es? –Pregunto de repente.

Alex: ¿Eh?

Eren: Fuera de los muros, a ti te rescataron de afuera ¿no?, ¿Es diferente?

Alex parpadeo un par de veces antes de recordar a lo que se refería su amigo.

Alex: "Ah sí, la primera vez que había visto el pueblo el grupo de Erwin había declarado que era el único sobreviviente de un grupo errante que había logrado vivir desapercibido de los titanes, si no me equivoco es por eso y mi forma de hablar que los niños empezaron a llamarme "viejo extranjero" –Concluyo en sus pensamientos antes de recordar algo –"Si no fuera porque parezco un niño lo más seguro es que me hubieran enviado con la Policía Militar para empezar a tratarme como una especie fenómeno para estudiar en esos muros donde vive el Rey; eso y porque era parte de mi acuerdo con Erwin y los otros, "No quiero nada con su gobierno""

**FLASHBACK**

Alex: No quiero nada con su gobierno

Espeto un furioso Alex, oculto bajo un manto en la carroza que regresaba al muro María por el Distrito de Shiganshina junto con lo que quedaba de la legión de exploración. A lado de él se encontraba Erwin y Levi. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras observaban un momento al comandante que estaba cerca, al ver que no escuchaba Erwin le hablo.

Erwin: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Dijo en voz baja para que solo lo escucharan Alex y Levi.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Alex hablo.

Alex: Yo era investigador que buscaba la manera de ayudar a las personas con discapacidades, ya sea el hablar, el ver, o el recuperar extremidades que le fueron amputadas –Empezó a explicar sin entrar en detalles, confiaba en ellos pero no lo suficiente –Sin embargo cuando los puestos altos, ósea los imbéciles de mis jefes vieron mis progresos decidieron decirle a los jefes de los países del primer mundo, y ellos lo querían para fines militares pero me negué, es por eso que me perseguían.

Ambos soldados quedaron pasmados ante lo que oyeron, de nuevo hablo con algunos términos que no conocían y con otros que solo habían visto en los libros de historia.

Alex: No me malinterpreten, voy a ayudarlos con lo que pueda, pero me jure a mí mismo que los resultados de mi investigación se usarían para salvar vidas, no para suprimir a la gente en la guerra o para que solo unos pocos puedan utilizarlo –Empezó a explicarse antes de que le interrumpieran –Si su Rey o lo que sea que gobierne tras esos muros descubre lo de mis nuevos poderes o sobre lo de mi investigación, ¿Quién me asegura que no se lo quedara para sí mismo o lo privara de la mayoría cobrando altos precios por su uso?

Tanto Levi como Erwin empezaron a razonar lo que acababa de mencionar comprendiendo hacia donde iba.

Alex: En lo que a mí respecta, todos los gobernantes son iguales y es preferible que esto quede para la gente.

Levi: Entiendo –Hablo en voz baja –¿Y vas a utilizar tu investigación para ayudar a los demás? –Pregunto sin interés real.

Alex: Con lo que se refiere a mi poder lo hare, pero no puedo asegurar lo mismo de mi investigación, para ello necesitare saber si podré contar con los materiales que requiero –Se explicó.

Erwin escucho en silencio y luego volvió a mirar al frente.

Erwin: Nos mantendremos con el plan para introducirte sin sospecha en los muros, no diremos nada más al gobierno –declaro.

Alex solo asintió antes de volver a cubrirse con la manta por lo que quedaba del viaje.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**POV de Alex**

Eren: ¿Y bien?, ¿has visto el océano, o el desierto? –Me pregunto emocionado.

Alex: Pues en realidad el océano no, pero he visto el mar en una ocasión –Mencione algo divertido al ver la cara de confusión en el rostro de Armin y Eren.

Eren: ¿Eh? –Ladeo la cabeza -¿Es que no es lo mismo?

Alex: Pues no realmente, los océanos están demasiado alejados de la tierra, mientras que el mar es hasta donde alcanzas a ver en la orilla de una playa –Les explique de la manera más sencilla posible que se me ocurrió.

Ambos chicos solo me miraron asombrados por la explicación que les di.

Eren: ¡Asombroso!, ¡no puedo esperar a salir para poder ver el mar entonces!

Alex: Oye, tranquilo amigo –Le dije divertido –Para empezar te llevaría días o incluso semanas el que llegues siquiera a la parte más cercana a donde se encuentra

El asintió entendiendo pero me hizo otra pregunta enseguida.

Eren: ¿Y eso por dónde seria?

Alex: Mmm… –Me detuve a pensarlo un momento

Si no me equivocaba esta ciudad tiene un ambiente parecido al de Alemania casi por el siglo seis o siete, aunque con una tecnología más avanzada, pero aun así Alemania, así que la única opción sería el norte.

Iba a decírselo, pero me detuve al ver la mirada de muerte que me daba la chica estoica atrás de su hermano adoptivo, solo por animarlo a salir. No importa que sea mayor mentalmente, físicamente soy un niño y se de antemano que ella es más fuerte que cualquiera de los niños de nuestra edad. Trague grueso antes de desviar nervioso la mirada hacia otro lado, aun así sentía que me seguía mirando.

Alex: Emm, no me acuerdo muy bien en realidad –Dije nervioso mientras me rascaba la mejilla. Obviamente no me creyeron, pero al parecer Armin noto el motivo de mi mentira por lo que intervino.

Armin: Oye Eren, ¿y cómo te fue cuando tus padres se enteraron? –Le pregunto Armin a Eren llamando así también la atención de Mikasa, haciendo que se olvidara de momento de mi

Alex: "Gracias Armin" –Suspire aliviado.

**POV General**

Eren: *Perplejo por el interés de su amigo* Pues… no parecían muy contentos, sobretodo mi madre –Confeso con algo de tristeza.

Armin: *Suspiro* Es normal –Dijo en lo que centraba su vista en el rio –La gente de esta ciudad está loca si cree de verdad que estos muros nos protegerán para siempre…

Alex no dijo nada mientras miraba con los brazos cruzados una parvada de patos que se dirigían hacia el ocaso con lastima y coraje en lo que hablaba su amigo rubio, no podía creer lo estúpida que podía llegar a ser esta gente que en vez de aprovechar un siglo para recuperar sus tierras, optaran por vivir encerrados ignorando el exterior. Si bien sabía que tenían miedo no deberían poner su fe en unos simples muros de piedra, ¡joder, incluso algunos los consideraban como dioses!

Armin: … solo es cuestión de tiempo –Termino de decir Armin.

Y como si fuera una especie de señal se escuchó una gran explosión a lo lejos que sacudió fuertemente la tierra.

Alex: ¡Aaahh! *Chapoteo*

Y que tiro a Alex al rio por estar parado cerca de la orilla.

Armin: ¡Alex! –Grito preocupado por su amigo al llegar justo donde cayó junto con Eren y Mikasa.

Alex: ¡Joder, solo a mí me puede pasar esto! –Se quejó en lo que nadaba a las escaleras **[2]**.

Eren: ¿¡Que ha sido eso!? –Pregunto una vez que sacaron al muchacho de sudadera grande.

Alex: No lo sé, un terremoto quizás –Sugirió en lo que exprimía el agua de su sudadera.

Sin decir nada Armin corrió hacia un grupo de personas que se encontraban mirando estupefactos hacia el muro.

Eren: ¡Armin espera! –Grito en lo que corría tras su amigo seguido por su hermana.

Estaban a punto de preguntarle qué era lo que ocurrió pero se quedaron mudos cuando observaron también hacia el muro.

Alex: ¡Eh, que fue lo que paso! –Dijo unos segundos después en lo que llegaba con su sudadera ya puesta de nuevo, pero nadie le respondió.

Extrañado decidió mirar hacia el mismo lugar que ellos, y enseguida comprendió lo que pasaba. Una gran cantidad de humo empezó a surgir tras el muro María, pero no era eso lo que les aterraba a la gente, sino la gran mano que se encontraba sobre ella.

Armin: ¡N-no puede ser! –Empezó a decir aterrado –¡Ese muro mide más de cincuenta metros!

Alex: "¡Maldita sea!" –Pensó en lo que apretaba sus puños, tratando de no caer en pánico –"Y justo cuando el grupo de exploración regresa todo maltrecho"

Eren: Es… es uno de "ellos"

Un rostro gigante que parecía de piel y que mostraba los músculos se asomó sobre el muro.

Eren/Alex: ¡UN TITAN! / "¡Un titán!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**1-El apodo lo he sacado del manga "Kenichi el discípulo más fuerte" usado por la maestra Shigure para referirse a Sakaki, el maestro de Karate, no recuerdo el capítulo exacto pero lo utiliza al ver lo desesperado que actual al intentar contestar el teléfono para saber la situación de Kenichi (y eso que ni pudo encenderlo ¬¬)**

**2-Si han visto tanto el anime como el manga de la serie, sabrán que algunas cuantas diferencias con la escena, en mi caso he utilizado la del anime pues lógicamente habría tardado más en subir por un barranco, o al menos esa creo que es la palabra.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alex POV**

**FLASHBACK**

El primer día que llegue al Distrito de Shiganshina Hanji y los demás me llevaron a su casa, ahí me explicaron todo lo de los titanes, como aparecieron de la nada hace casi más de cien años y como empezaron a acorralarlos hasta esta zona donde lograron crear los tres muros María, Rose y Sina donde han logrado vivir fuera del peligro que causaban los titanes, salvo por los que pertenecían a la Legión de exploración al que pertenecían las personas que se sacrificaban para recuperar el territorio perdido por los titanes. Aunque sin éxito por lo que me han dicho ya que por cada exploración que realizaban perdían más hombres sin obtener alguna pista que les permitiera saber cómo derrotar a los titanes, sin mencionar que la mayoría de los novatos terminaban pidiendo la transferencia al grupo de la Guarnición por el infierno del que lograron volver, creo que escuche que en esta ocasión solo unos treinta de los 200 que salieron decidieron quedarse. Nadie los puede culpar, por las miradas que había visto parecía como si, literalmente, hubiera sido el infierno. También me dijeron que de los tres grupos militares, la legión de exploración un siendo el que representaba "la esperanza de la humanidad" resultaba ser el menos apreciado por la gente ya que parte de los impuestos era usada para mantenerlos, vaya grupo de tacaños, y cada día eran más los que perdían la "esperanza" en ellos dado a la seguridad que han tenido tras los muros por tanto tiempo.

En cierto modo yo vi eso comprensible, cuando alguien vive con miedo es normal que se aferre a lo primero que vea, y si resulta sentirse a salvo se negara a soltarlo y ver lo que ocurre fuera.

Pero al parecer algunos se niegan a creerlo como el caso de Erwin, Levi y Hanji. Cuando les pregunte Levi me dijo, "que entre más tranquilo se encuentre un lugar, más peligroso resulta". No puedo evitar estar de acuerdo con eso.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**Distrito de Shiganshina**

Alex: "¡Mierda… mierda, mierda, mierda!" –Maldigo en lo que corro tras de Eren y Mikasa.

Han pasado solo unos minutos desde que ese titán enorme abrió un agujero en el muro y que toda la ciudad se volviera un caos, la gente corría hacia la salida evacuación con puro pánico, vi niños y adultos gritando en busca de sus familiares y otros que aprovechaban para robar, típico, incluso creo que vi a un hombre que fue aplastado por una piedra, en la parte superior del cuerpo. Por encima de mi podía ver como algunos miembros de la guarnición se movían por toda la ciudad, ya sea para rescatar civiles o para detener a algunos titanes que entraban por el agujero.

Pero eso no me importa ahora. Eren había salido corriendo tras ver como las rocas del muro caían por la zona en donde vivía, tanto el cómo Mikasa no dudaron en ir a comprobar el bienestar de la señora Carla, al principio dude en ir al ver que Armin no había salido corriendo también. Él tenía miedo, se notaba por como temblaba su brazo y su mirada, pero le dije que fuera por Hannes, un conocido de los chicos, luego fui tras ellos no sin antes primero buscar un callejón donde no hubiera nadie y tras encontrarlo grite.

Alex: "¡**CONEJO**!" –Activo el poder de uno de mis talismanes.

**CONEJO**: PODER DE LA SUPERVELOCIDAD

Lo que me hubiera llevado unos diez minutos lo recorrí en menos de diez segundos calculo tras subir a los tejados para no perder más tiempo. Pero lo que vi me dejo paralizado, la señora Carla seguía con vida pero se encontraba boca abajo con la mitad inferior de su cuerpo aplastado por el techo de su casa. Eren y Mikasa intentaban levantar la madera pero sin ningún resultado, ignorando los gritos de la mujer que les imploraba que la dejaran y se fueran, y más atrás casi a lo que creo que era medio kilómetro un titán con lo que creo que era rostro de mujer dirigiéndose hacia nuestra ubicación. No había tiempo para esperar a Hannes.

**FLASHBACK**

Un par de noches tras mi llegada a Shiganshina, me habían dejado al cuidado de Levi debido a que Hanji tenía trabajos que realizar en su oficina como miembro del grupo de investigación que era y Erwin se encontraba en una reunión con el comandante de la legión. Resulto que esta fue mi noche "más emocionante" hasta ahora. Solo el enano gruñón y yo sentados frente al otro, separados solamente por una mesa de madera y sin que ninguno de los dos perdiera la cara de fastidio por las últimas dos horas

Levi: Escúchame bien mocoso… –Parece que quiso iniciar la conversación.

Alex: ¡Oye ya te dije que soy un adulto!

Levi: Pues no me importa, ahora tienes diez de nuevo por lo que…

Alex: De hecho creo que tengo once –Le digo con una postura pensativa, la clásica mano bajo la barbilla con la mirada en el techo.

Levi: ¿Cómo vas a saber eso? -Questiono enarcando una ceja.

Alex: Por las fotografías que conservaba de la escuela, créeme tuve un gran cambio entre los diez y once, por lo que tras verme en un espejo no me fue difícil diferenciarlo.

Levi parpadeo confundido al desconocer lo que era una fotografía, pero enseguida sacudió la pregunta de su cabeza.

Levi: ¡Eso no importa!, escucha por ningún motivo utilices tus poderes cuando nosotros no estemos, ¿entendido?

Alex: No me lo tienes que decir –Le respondo mientras cruzo mis brazos –Lo último que quiero es que la gente me empiece a fastidiar por ello.

Levi asintió tras oírme decir eso, pero antes de que se levantara de la silla para irse lo detuve.

Alex: Pero no prometo nada.

Levi se volvio a sentar y luego me dirigió una mirada amenazante exigiendo una respuesta.

Alex: No me malinterpretes, sé que acordamos que los utilizaría nada mas en el sótano para aprender a manejarlos y asi poder usarlos mejor cuando tenga una edad mayor, pero eso no significa que me quedare de brazos cruzados si una emergencia lo ameritara.

Levi: ¿Y de qué clase de emergencia hablas? –Me dijo con sospecha.

Alex: De en las que la vida de alguien puede perderse –Conteste con suma seriedad.

Levi no cambio su mirada en ningún momento mientras me intentaba analizar por lo que dije, creo. En ningún momento cedi por su mirada, por lo que al final cedió.

Levi:*Suspiro* Desacuerdo –Empieza a dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero se detiene antes de salir y me vira a ver –Sin embargo, por cada vez que lo hagas tendrás que limpiar un piso de la base de la legión y yo juzgare tu trabajo –Termina de decir en lo que sale.

Alex: ¿¡QUE!?

Lo peor es que tanto Hanji como Erwin aceptaron su decisión al enterarse más tarde.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Alex: *Gruñido* "Si Levi se entera, no me dejara en paz" –Pienso antes de saltar y aterriza entre mis dos amigos.

Tanto ellos como la señora Carla se asustaron un momento al verme aparecer de la nada.

Eren: ¿¡Alex de donde saliste!? –Me pregunto aun sorprendido.

Alex: ¡No hay tiempo de explicar, se acerca un titán! –Digo en lo que me acerco para sujetar el techo.

Eren: ¿¡Que!?

Sra. Carla : ¡Niños váyanse de aquí! –Grito alterada –¡Es inútil!, ¡Aunque saliera, mis piernas están rotas, no poder moverme y solo los atrasare! –Dijo entre lágrimas.

Me detuve para verla directo a los ojos, también había miedo en su mirada, pero mucho más por lo que le ocurriera a sus dos hijos y a mí, no la dejare. Vuelvo a mirar la madera y le hablo a mis dos amigos.

Alex: Cuando levante el techo, sáquenla de ahí.

Sra. Carla /Eren: ¿Qué? –Preguntaron atónitos.

Alex: "¡**BUEY**!"

**BUEY**: PODER DE LA SUPERFUERZA

Con algo de esfuerzo lentamente empiezo a levantar la madera y pude ver que la señora Carla no mentía, sus huesos de seguro estaban completamente destrozados pues lo que debería de ser un par de piernas, parecían solo unas bolsas de carnes ensangrentadas y negras. Puedo decir con seguridad que si los titanes no la mataban seguro moriría por la pérdida de sangre.

Cuando dejo de pensar en las piernas, puedo notar como ni Eren, ni Mikasa y tampoco la señora Carla se habían movido o salido de su asombro mientras me miraban estupefactos.

Alex: ¡Que están esperando ustedes dos!, ¡Muévanse ya y sáquenla! –Les grite mientras me esforzaba por no soltar la madera **[1]**. Si bien lo que acabo de hacer es una locura pero tenemos peores cosas de que preocuparnos.

Los dos niños reaccionaron a mi grito y empezaron a sacar a la mujer. Cuando por fin había seguridad de que el techo no la aplastaría de nuevo, solté el techo y sin darles tiempo de preguntar o algo la ayude a voltearse para luego sujetar ambas piernas, a lo que soltó un quejido, lo que quiere decir que no ha perdido la sensación de las piernas.

Alex: Tranquilícese, la sanare en un momento –Cierro los ojos y me concentro de nuevo para usar otro talismán –"¡**CABALLO**!"

**CABALLO**: Poder de curación. "_El caballo de un noble caballero, puede expulsar a todas las fuerzas extranjeras en el interior_", el usuario es curado de la enfermedad que padece (cuerpos extraños), y también puede sanar lesiones físicas, y puede también reparar objetos rotos y aliviar de inmediato el dolor físico y la desorientación.

Al instante un brillo que salía de mis manos empezaron a rodear las piernas rotas de la señora Carla para luego desaparecer y dejar ver sus piernas arregladas como si nunca hubieran sido aplastada. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada mientras que la mujer movía sus dedos comprobando que no era un sueño lo que habían visto, incluso su vestido estaba limpio. Ambos niños miraban con asombro lo ocurrido, para luego virar a verme, pero antes de que ellos o yo pudiéramos decir algo, veo como sus caras pasan a una de pánico, y al voltearme lo comprobé. Ese horrible titán de cara de mujer estaba parada frente a nosotros mientras exhalaba con fuerza dejando ver el vapor que salía por su horrible sonrisa.

La señora Carla no tardo en gritar horrorizada mientras sujetaba en un abrazo a Eren y Mikasa tratando de inútilmente protegerlos, al ver como el titán estiraba su brazo hacia nosotros. Tanto ellos como yo nos olvidamos de intentar correr paralizados por el miedo. Pero justo antes de que su manos nos alcanzara, oigo el grito de una persona que pasa rápidamente por detrás del cuello del titán, y luego veo como este se tambalea un poco antes de caer a un lado de nosotros.

¿?: ¿Están todos bien? –Oigo a una persona que aterrizaba a mi lado, no sabía quién era reconocí el emblema de su uniforme, era un miembro de la Guarnición.

¿?: ¡Señora Jaeger, chicos! –Grito alguien por atrás.

Todos nos volteamos y observamos que se trataba de Hannes.

¿?:Hannes ¿los conoces? –Pregunto el sujeto tras de mí.

Hannes: Dan… –Saludo antes de voltear a ver al titán a nuestro lado, dio un respingo, pero se calmó al ver que empezaba a desintegrarse –Menos mal… -Dijo en voz baja antes de vernos –Si, son conocidos míos, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Alex: Los chicos y yo corrimos hacia aquí tras ver que algunas de las piedras del muro caían por la zona –Hable enseguida para que nadie dijera nada –Cuando llegamos la casa fue destruida, pero por suerte la señora Jeager se quedó inconsciente entre piezas por lo que pudimos sacarla pero cuando logramos despertarla ese titán casi nos mata de no ser por este señor –Termine de decir en lo que señalaba al que era conocido como Dan.

Pude ver como Eren y Mikasa me veían confundidos por lo que acababa de decir, pero les señale que luego se los explicaría con la mirada.

Hannes: ¿Es eso cierto Carla ?

Voltee hacia la señora Jeager quien no dejaba de mirarme tras mi explicación, no pude evitar sentir algo de nervios sabiendo que ella era sincera siempre.

Carla: Si…, es eso cierto –Dijo tranquilamente volteando a ver a los dos miembros de la guarnición.

Me sorprendí al ver que me había seguido la mentira, pero luego me dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento, lo cual me calmo y me hizo sonreírle también.

**GENERAL POV**

Hannes: Bien, en ese caso no perdamos más tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que aparezca otra de esas cosas –Declaro en lo que sujetaba a Eren y Mikasa entre sus brazos.

Ambos niños estaban aún en silencio, aun confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar, y por la mentira de su amigo.

Dan: ¿Puede caminar señora? –Pregunto en lo que le ofrecía una mano para que se levantara.

Carla: Si, gracias

Dan: Bien en ese caso, ¡espere!, ¿dónde está el otro muchacho? –Se alarmo al ver que Alex ya no estaba junto a él.

La señora Carla y Hannes reaccionaron de la misma manera y empezaron a mirar por todos lados, hasta que lo vieron corriendo por un callejo alejándose de ellos.

Dan:¡Oye a dónde vas, vuele! –Le grito en lo que empezó a correr hacia donde fue el niño.

Alex: ¡Lo siento tengo algo que ver antes de irme, los veo después! –Respondió antes de doblar la esquina.

Dan: ¡Espera! –Grito antes de llegar a la esquina, pero se detuvo y empezó a mirar por todos lados, Alex había desaparecido.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

1-Esto es por una idea mía. En mi opinión, en el caso de los talismanes del buey y del conejo, y de cierta manera el del gallo también, el poder que otorgan es proporcional a las capacidades físicas de su usuario. ¿Cuánto? No lo sé. Ya lo decidiré más adelante. Pero por el momento es la idea que tengo, pues si alguno ha visto la serie habrán notado en el momento en que Jackie se enfrenta a Shendu el talismán no lo hizo más fuerte que él, sino que le permitió emparejar su nivelar su fuerza con la de él, por eso la idea. Y de cierta manera creo que es lo mismo con el talismán del Gallo, ya que en el primer capítulo se observa que cuando lo usa Jade puede levantar objetos pequeños con facilidad, pero los grandes como Tohru le resulto difícil.


	5. Chapter 5

Dan: ¡Oye a dónde vas, vuelve! –Le grito a Alex en lo que corría tras él.

Alex: ¡Lo siento tengo algo que ver antes de irme, los veré después! –Respondió antes de girar a la derecha en la esquina.

Dan: ¡Espera! Grito antes de llegar a la esquina, pero se detuvo sorprendido. Alex había desaparecido.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sin salir mucho del callejón, Dan se limitó a buscar con la mirada al niño que de alguna manera ya no estaba a la vista.

Dan: Maldición, a donde diablos se fue –Gruño mientras asomaba la cabeza por donde creyó que se fue el niño.

Hubiera seguido buscando de no ser por que vio dos titanes de seis metros aproximarse, por lo que corrió devuelta por donde se fue Hannes con los niños y la mujer. No podía arriesgar la vida de tres civiles dejándolos solos con un soldado sin experiencia, por la de un niño que ni sabía por dónde se había ido, simplemente no tenía las agallas para hacerlo.

Dan: "Y pensar que me había transferido solo hace medio año para evitar ver esas cosas de nuevo" –Pensó molesto mientras seguía corriendo –"Lo siento niño, espero que estés a salvo"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**MISMO CALLEJON, EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE SE FUE DAN**

Alex: *Suspiro* Menos mal que no ha intentado buscarme –Dijo en lo que aparecía de la nada en la pared junto al callejón –"Por suerte me acorde del talismán de la serpiente"

**SERPIENTE**: Poder de la invisibilidad.

Alex: Bien, mejor que me va-¡yaaaaaaaaaaaahh!

Justo antes de que empezara a correr uno de los titanes que se encontraba cerca lo atrapo con su mano para llevárselo a la boca, pero se detuvo confundido al sentir como se habría lentamente.

Alex: ¡Ngh!, ¡Suél-tame! –Forcejeaba con los brazos y las piernas para poder salir –"DRAGON" –Disparo una llamarada de su boca, hacia la cara del titán.

**DRAGÓN**: Poder de la combustión.' Permite que energía explosiva sea descargada del talismán.

Al instante el titán soltó un grito de agonía y se llevó las manos al rostro intentando aliviar el dolor inútilmente, dejando caer a Alex al suelo quien al instante volvió a hacerse invisible y se fue corriendo por otro callejón.

Alex: "¡No puedo creer que haya hecho algo tan estúpido como quedarme parado como idiota!" –Se reprendió a si mismo mientras seguía corriendo –"Bueno mejor me apresuro, no vaya a ser que rompan mi casa" –Siguió corriendo entre callejones hasta que vio una casa de un piso –"Perfecto" –Sonrió en lo que se hacía visible y se dirigía al edificio –"CONEJO"

Al instante empezó a correr de nuevo con gran velocidad y unos metros antes de alcanzar la casa, dieron un gran salto con el cual aterrizo en el techo tras dar un voltereta de giro completo.

Alex: "Perfecto" –Se felicitó a si mismo mientras mantenía una postura de equilibrista al aterrizar.

PAAAM

Antes de que volviera a correr oyó un fuerte estruendo justo detrás de él. Parpadeo confundido antes de asomarse, una gran gota se formó en su cabeza al ver un titán con la cabeza volteada en un ángulo raro que empezaba a disolverse junto a la pared del edificio.

Alex: . . . . . Debo tener más cuidado –Se dijo a sí mismo en lo que empezaba a correr de nuevo.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**UN RATO DESPUES, ENTRADA DE LA CASA DE HANJI**

La puerta del edificio se abrió y cerró sin que saliera nadie, al menos desde el punto de vista de los titanes de alrededor. Aun cuando en realidad si había salido alguien.

Alex se encontraba parado a la puerta invisible gracias al talismán junto con dos sacos en su espalda, en una llevaba un par de libros, en el primero había recopilado toda la información de sus investigaciones, había estado trabajando en ellos desde que se enteró que ya no contaría con electricidad para mantener viva su computadora, por suerte llevaba en su vieja mochila un par de cargadores externos que le permitieron copiar lo primordial junto con teorías y resultados de sus últimos meses en su mundo original mientras que el segundo libro contenía notas sobre las habilidades de los talismanes, junto con algunas teorías que se le habían ocurrido de cómo utilizarlos. En el segundo saco llevaba los apuntes y diarios de Hanji. Sabía bien, que tanto ella como Erwin y Levi se habían ido directo a Trost tras llegar de su expedición, pues los reportes los tenían que enviar lo más pronto posible al distrito de Mitras[1], por lo que no podían detenerse a descansar en sus hogares en el distrito hasta entregarlos para ser enviados, y conociendo a la loca de su "hermana" no dejaría de llorar, patalear y/o escapar para recuperar sus trabajos, sobretodo un diario que encontró durante la expedición que se conocieron, uno de una tal Ilse si no recordaba mal [2].

Después de revisar una vez más ambas bolsas asintió satisfecho.

Alex: "Bien, ahora rumbo a la tras puerta" –Se dijo a si mismo antes de empezar a correr rumbo al norte.

**POV Alex**

Este ha sido el viaje mas largo que he realizado en toda mi vida, y no por la distancia, si no por lo que he visto en el camino, por todos lados habían casas destruidas, manchas de sangre, y restos de cuerpos brazos, piernas, cabezas; incluso había algunos incendios a lo lejos. Jamás, ni siquiera en las películas más sangrientas, o zonas de guerrillas por las que tuve que pasar en mis viajes, vi o esperaba ver algo como esto, ya he visto cadáveres antes en mi vida pero eran cuerpos completos, estas personas fueron comidas, aplastadas o desmembradas vivas, algunos incluso debieron morir tras ver a otros. Quisiera creer que esto ocurrió porque esas cosas nos necesitan para sobrevivir, pero no es así, Hanji y los otros ya me habían explicado que los titanes no tienen estomago ni ningún otro tipo de órgano, ¡ni siquiera tenían la necesidad!, solo lo hacían por hacerlo, no puedo creer que existan seres tan horribles como esos.

¿?: "Si ess tan duro para verlo, ¿porque no vuelass para evitar verlo? –Sugirió una voz muy conocida para mí en mi cabeza.

Yo: "Ah, eres tú" –Le contesto con disgusto a la voz en mi cabeza, sin dejar de correr.

¿?: "Ya ha ssido un mess desde la última vez que hablamoss muchacho, ¿Por qué me siguess hablando en ese tono?" –Me pregunto tranquilo.

Yo: "Porque es gracias a ti que estoy en este jodido mundo, ¡Y deja de llamarme chico!, ¡Sabes que soy un adulto, Shendu!"

Puedo oír como ese ser empieza a reírse como un anciano en mi cabeza.

Shendu: "Ssin embargo, te llevo mucho máss de un milenio de vida, por lo que para mí no eres máss que una cría"

Yo: Tch

Shendu: "Ademass, ya te había explicado que ahora ssolo eres un adulto en consciencia, pero tu cuerpo tiene doce añoss de edad" –Me hablo como si de verdad fuera un niño.

Yo: "Y de nuevo… todo por tu culpa" –De verdad me irrita.

**FLASHBACK**

Seis meses tras mi llegada, Shendu decidió hablar conmigo. Al principio me puse tenso temiendo que intentara tomar el control de mi cuerpo de nuevo. Me quede perplejo cuando me dijo como si nada que ya no tenía interés en eso, pero una vez supere la sorpresa le exigí respuestas y el contesto todas y cada una sin oposición o condición alguna, literalmente me lo dijo todo.

Al parecer hace siglos el junto con sus hermanos, las otras creaturas que vi en esa extraña dimensión, habían sido unos tiranos gobernantes que esclavizaron a la humanidad hasta que fueron exiliados por un grupo de hechiceros. Todos salvo él que a diferencia de sus hermanos contaba con sus talismanes, además era uno de los pocos de su familia que sabía de conjuros y todo eso junto a su poder nato como demonio, impidieron que el hechicero encargado de su exilio lo lograra y solo pudiera arrebatarle sus talismanes tras convertirlo en una estatua.

Y unos meses antes de nuestro primer encuentro, una familia no solo había frustrado sus planes tras recuperar los talismanes, sino que también habían logrado extraer su alma de la estatua y exiliarlo al mismo mundo que sus hermanos, me sorprendí cuando menciono que esa familia solo consistía en un anciano, un arqueólogo y una niña.

No fue hasta que use uno de sus talismanes por accidente que pudo sentir una especie de enlace entre ambos mundos que le permitió cruzar. Tenía planeado el posesionar mi cuerpo de regreso en ese mundo para que el anciano de esa familia (un hechicero) no lo pudiera sentir y luego regresar para conquistar la tierra de nuevo pero el accidente del vehículo interrumpió la posesión en la primera ocasión. Luego la segunda vez, inconsciente mente active el talismán del tigre y de alguna manera invertí los roles del conjuro de posesión, por lo que ahora no solo tengo los poderes de los talismanes sino que también al espíritu de un Demonio-Dragón como huésped dentro de mí. No sé porque pero siento que ya he oído eso con anterioridad.

En alguna parte de dos universos diferentes, nueve ninjas, un diablo pervertido y otro terrorista estornudaron sintiendo que alguien se comparaba con ellos mismos.

Obviamente no me gustaba la idea de compartir mi cuerpo con Shendu, pero me explico que el conjuro que utilizo era de efecto permanente y me daba el completo control de mi propio cuerpo sin que él pudiera interferir o manejarlo salvo si yo se lo permitía por lo que no me tendría de que preocupar. ¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡CLARO QUE ME PREOCUPA AUN ASI! ¡DE CIERTA MANERA YA NO TENGO MI PROPIO ESPACIO PERSONAL!

Y lo más intrigante era el hecho de que me lo decía todo como si nada, y eso fue lo último en aclararme. El poder del talismán del tigre consiste en el equilibrio entre el Ying y el Yang de uno mismo; y de cierta manera como él es un demonio (Ying) y yo un humano (Yang), representamos ambas partes por lo que estamos en equilibrio como un mismo ser. Todavía no lo comprendo del todo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK, justo antes del flashback**

Shendu: "Como ssea, aun no hazz respondido mi pregunta"

Yo: . . . .

Seguí corriendo por la calle viendo todos los edificios rotos, y los cadáveres que habían en mi camino, manteniéndome invisible aun, claro.

Shendu: "¿Y bien?" –Volvió a preguntar.

Solté un suspiro como primera respuesta, Dios, para tener poco interés en los humanos es muy insistente cuando quiere.

Yo: "No puedo ignorarlos"

Shendu: "¿Ignorar que?"

Ya sabía la respuesta, pero aun así pregunta. ¿A caso me pone a prueba o algo?

Yo: "A ellos" –Señalo los cadáveres con la vista –"Si alguno de ellos sigue con vida debería ayudarlos, no ignorarlos como un cobarde"

Le explico en lo que empiezo a subir una colina de escombros.

Shendu: "¿Para qué? Sabes que si alguno estuviera vivo, estaría "roto" y no podriass cargarlos a todoss, solo les darías esperanzass para volver a tirarlas"

Yo: "Ya lo sé" –Salto los escombros y sigo corriendo –"Pero no vale la pena intentarlo"

Shendu: "*Bufido* Lindo gesto, pero aun assí inútil"

¿?: ¡VAMOS ANNIE!

Antes de que pudiera reclamarle (callar de una vez) al pesimista dentro de mí, escucho gritar a un niño lejos a mi derecha. Al instante dejo mi conversación con Shendu a un lado y entro a un callejón por donde escuche el grito. Al llegar al otro extremo, antes de salir, busque cualquier señal de vida por unos segundos hasta que vi un par de niños que se escondían a lado de un local frente a un edificio semi destruido que se encontraba del otro extremo casi al frente de mí, ambos parecían de mi edad, uno era un chico pelinegro bastante alto para alguien de su edad, y la otra una chica rubia de estatura baja. Al principio me confundió el hecho de que ninguno de ellos se movieran de donde estaban, estaba a punto de dejar la invisibilidad para ver que les ocurría, pero me detuve al ver mejor sus expresiones. La niña se encontraba agachada con las manos sobre la cabeza y temblando, tenía una mirada de absoluto pánico y miedo mientras el chico la sacudía de los hombros gritándole algo sobre apresurarse sobre no sé qué, ella se encontraba petrificada del miedo, debió a ver visto algo bastante perturbador, a mi parecer.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP…

Unos fuertes pasos se acercaban desde el sur. Un titán de cuatro metros se acercaba corriendo desde el sur hacia donde estaban esos niños, es claro que escucho los gritos del castaño pero ninguno de los dos le estaba prestando atención, ¿¡Cómo es posible que no lo oyeran!?

Lo siguiente que paso fue como en cámara lenta. Cuando los niños por fin se percataron del titán, esta se había saltado desde donde estaba para tragárselos a ambos de un bocado. Lo curioso extraño era que mientras esto ocurría, pareciera como si hubiera un acercamiento como en las películas, para centrar la escena del impacto. ¿La razón? Yo también me había lanzado para estrellar un golpe en el cuello de la creatura (con la fuerza del talismán del buey) justo antes de que pudiera asestar la mordida, y mientras volvía al suelo pude ver mejor a ambos niños. El chico era de piel morena clara, rostro alargado y de ojos verdes; mientras que la chica tenía los ojos azul claro, tenía la piel pálida y su nariz destacaba ligeramente.

Sin pararme a ver sus rostros o preguntarles si estaban bien, tome a ambos de los brazos y jale de ellos para volver a correr por las calles.

* * *

1-Mitras es el distrito central donde habitan el rey y la nobleza, también es donde se llevó a cabo el juicio de Eren.

2-Creo que es claro de quien hablo, pero para quienes no lo sepan hablo de Ilse Langnar, la autora del diario del primer OVA de la serie, o del extra del capítulo 18 del manga.


	6. Chapter 6

**Annie POV**

Yo: "Esto es por un bien mayor, esto es por un bien mayor…" –Me decía una y otra vez a mi misma mientras corría por las calles, pero no por eso me hacía sentir mejor.

Había pasado un rato desde que llegue a Shiganshina junto a Reiner y Berthold, y el distrito ya era más que un caos. Sabía que esto iba a ser difícil pero esto es mucho más de lo que yo esperaba tener que soportar; todas estas personas, ninguno de ellos sabe el porque estaba pasando esto. Papá no mentía cuando dijo que nos verían como los malos aquí; no…, no como malos, sino como monstruos. Pero no puedo permitir que eso me perturbe. ¡Esto es por un bien mayor, y para regresar con él!

**General POV**

Mientras que la mayor parte de las personas del distrito se encontraban cerca de la puerta que lleva al interior, del distrito; tres jóvenes seguían corriendo cerca de la calle principal en el centro del distrito, rumbo a la compuerta. Estos niños eran Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhardt, y Berthold Fubar.

Reiner: Bien creo que es suficiente –Dijo de repente deteniéndose junto a sus compañeros en plena calle.

El joven rubio se queda mirando unos segundos hacia donde se veía el muro de la puerta interna, luego se volteo hacia sus compañeros.

Reiner: De acuerdo, desde aquí ustedes dos siguen solos en lo que yo me preparo

Berthold: *Dando un paso al frente* Reiner, ¿Estás seguro de que esta plan funcionara? –Le pregunto algo inquieto a su amigo.

Reiner: *Asintiendo* Por supuesto, solo no lo olviden, tienen veinte minutos para llegar a la puerta antes de que actué, luego los veré en Trost –Dijo decidido.

Berthold se le quedo mirando intentando buscar una manera de hacerle cambiar de idea, pero al final no encontró nada por lo que solo asintió. Annie por otro lado solo desvió la mirada, algo que Reiner noto claramente.

Reiner: Annie, ¿está todo bien? –Le pregunto, pero ella no respondió –Annie

Volvió a llamarla pero de nuevo no le hizo caso, su atención se encontraba en una casa derrumbada, entre los escombros podía ver el brazo de una mujer aplastada por las piedras de lo que alguna vez debió ser su hogar, o talvez no.

Annie: "Es por un bien mayor…" Lo siento –Dijo casi en un susurro, sin darse cuenta sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

Reiner enseguida se fijó en lo que observaba la pequeña rubia y lo comprendió al instante. Soltó un leve suspiro viendo con pena el brazo, y luego a la chica. Se aproximo a ella para colocar una mano sobre su hombro, pero apenas sintió el tacto de la mano del chico ella retrocedió al instante nerviosa.

Reiner se sorprendió por la reacción, pero negó con la cabeza antes de ver a Annie lo más serio que podía.

Reiner: Escucha Annie, sé que no te gusta esto pero recuerda porque lo hacemos, necesito que estés cien por ciento en esto, además, eres la única que puede controlarlos en caso de que ocurra algo ¿entiendes?

Annie: … –Ella solo lo miro un momento antes de asentir, y recuperar su expresión estoica habitual.

Reiner sonrió satisfecho, creyendo haber logrado animar a la rubia, de cierta manera. Luego camino entre sus dos amigos para dirigirse al centro del distrito.

Reiner: ¡Buena suerte, y tengan cuidado! –Les grito antes de empezar a correr.

Ambos chicos se quedaron parados donde estaban viendo como el rubio se alejaba poco a poco, después de unos segundos Berthold hablo.

Berthold: Sera mejor que nosotros también nos movamos de una vez –Le dijo con una sonrisa, esperando que Annie le contestara o le devolviera el gesto.

Sin embargo ella solo se limitó a mirarlo un momento, poniendo algo nervioso al chico antes de correr rumbo a la puerta interna.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**NUEVE MINUTOS DESPUES; A MEDIO CAMINO**

Berthold: ¡VAMOS ANNIE! –Gritaba alarmado a una paralizada Annie.

A medio camino de la puerta interna, Annie había caído de rodillas y empezado a temblar. Todo estaba yendo bien, ambos habían estado corriendo sin detenerse más que para revisar las otras calles para no toparse con algún titán, pero todo se vino abajo cuando Annie lo vio. Era un niño, o más bien solo la cabeza de un niño ya sin color en la piel sobre un charco de su propia sangre; no fue el niño en si lo que la había impactado, sino a quien se parecía.

Annie: "Berik"

El cuarto miembro de su grupo, la persona que se había sacrificado para que Reiner siguiera vivo, y la persona más cercana a ella después de su padre…, al ser su hermano... **[1]**

Muerto…

Muerto como todas las personas aquí…

Muertos por lo que le encargaron a cuatro simples niños…

Niños que han sido forzados a cargar con la vida de cientos…

Y todo por una misión…

Por un bien mayor…

Annie: "¡Es por un bien mayor!, ¡Es por un bien mayor!, ¡Es por un bien mayor!, ¡Es por un bien mayor!, ¡Es por un bien mayor!, ¡Es por un bien mayor!, ¡Es por un bien mayor!..." –Volvió a repetirse a sí misma una y otra vez alterada.

Ignorando los gritos del chico junto a ella que le suplicaba porque se levantara y siguiera corriendo junto a el, pero nada parecía sacarla de su SHOCK. Hasta que sintió la tierra temblar.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP…

Unos fuertes pasos se acercaban desde el sur.

Berthold: ¡No puede ser!, ¡Todavía falta tiempo! –Grito alarmado creyendo que se trataba de Reiner que se aproximaba.

Pero se equivocaba. Ambos niños dirigieron su atención a la dirección de donde provenía el ruido. Un titán de cuatro metros en pleno aire; lanzándose hacia donde estaban ellos, con la boca bien abierta. Ninguno de ellos se había movido y siendo presas del pánico, se habían quedado tiesos como estatuas esperando que la horrible creatura de aspecto humano, los devorara de un solo bocado.

Annie/Berthold: "¿Es así, como termina todo?" –Pensaron ambos, antes de cerrar los ojos esperando oír el fuerte impacto de ambas mandíbulas cortándolos.

Pero nunca lo escucharon; en vez de eso oyeron como algo se estrellaba con el edificio junto a ellos antes que empezara a derrumbarse. Sorprendidos y curiosos por el ruido, ambos pudieron ver una figura que por su silueta indicaba que era un niño como ellos parado con el puño alzado apuntando hacia el edificio derrumbado; llevaba una sudadera negra grande con capucha, sobre una camisa verde, y unos pantalones oscuros; llevaba un par de sacos en la espalda que se notaban por como respiraba profundamente.

Ambos viraron a ver hacia el edificio y quedaron estupefactos. Un brazo, y una pierna del titán se asomaban bajo los escombros del recién derrumbado edificio, eso junto al niño frente a ellos daba a entender solo una cosa.

Annie: "¡Ese niño derribo al titán!" –Pensó alarmada.

¡Pero eso era imposible! ningún humano tenía la fuerza para hacer tal hazaña y si lo hubiera, ¿cómo rayos es que se trataba de un niño?

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera formular una palabra si quiera, el chico los había tomado a ambos de los brazos y tiro de ellos para que corrieran hacia la puerta interna.

¿?: ¡Maldita sea!, ¡Levi de verdad buscara como joderme por esto! –Susurro para sí mismo.

Annie logro escuchar al niño antes de pensar en una sola cosa.

Annie: "¿Quién demonios es él?"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**YA EN LA PUERTA INTERNA, UNOS MINUTOS ANTES DEL TITAN ACORAZADO.**

Soldado de la Guarnición: ¡Bien, el bote está lleno! ¡Preparen el siguiente para salir!

Gritaron desde uno de los canales donde estaban los botes.

La cantidad de personas que se encontraba tras el muro no paraba de aumentar, casi parecía un mar de personas cuando los tres niños lograron llegar a la entrada de la compuerta.

Justo en lo que cruzaban el muro, uno de los soldados grito.

S.G.: ¡YA NO PODEMOS ESPERAR MAS, ES PELIGROSO! ¡CERRAD LA COMPUERTA!

S.G.: ¿PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO? –Grito incrédulo otro soldado –¡TODAVIA QUEDA GENTE EN LA CIUDAD!

S.G.: *Sujetando del cuello de la camisa al otro* ¡SI LOGRAN PASAR ESTE MURO EL TERRITORIO DE LOS HUMANOS SE REDUCIRA HASTA LA SIGUIENTE MURALLA! –Declaro el primer soldado –¡NO TIENE SENTIDO SEGUIR VIENDO ESTA MASACRE!

Cuando los tres niños llegaron donde se encontraban el resto de las personas del otro lado del muro pudieron escuchar, aun entre los gritos de todas las personas, como el muro golpeaba el suelo sellándolo por completo.

El silencio se apodero del lugar como todas las personas se detuvieron para ver el oscuro túnel que acababa de ser cerrado. Casi al instante se oyeron los suspiros de unas cuantas personas, mientras que otras pocas empezaron a acercarse a la compuerta, exigiendo que la abran por algún familiar o conocido que sabían que aún no había cruzado.

Alex fue de los que habían suspirado; claro que sentía tristeza por los que no lograron cruzar, pero al menos sabía que él y que los que conocía estaban a salvo, y eso lo calmaba un poco. Estaba a punto de seguir su camino hacia los botes hasta que sintió un tirón en el brazo. Al voltearse pudo ver al par de niños que salvo; se había olvidado de ellos.

Berthold: *Con una sonrisa nerviosa* Disculpa, gracias por salvarnos pero… –Dijo en voz baja en lo que señalaba su muñeca y la de Annie, quien aún lo miraba con sorpresa.

Al notar la indirecta los soltó enseguida, permitiendo que ambos se frotaran las muñecas por el apretón fuerte; les marco sus manos literalmente.

Alex: Disculpen –Dijo con una expresión en blanco, y sin sentir culpa alguna realmente.

Berthold: *Agitando las manos* ¡No, no, no hace falta! –Contesto apresurado, pero se calmó enseguida –Soy Berthold, Berthold Fubar, y ella es Annie Leonhardt

Alex los miro a ambos un momento antes de responder.

Alex: Alex Rebel –Se presentó.

Berthold: *Ya más tranquilo y sonriendo* Bueno, gracias Alex…, si no fuera por ti de seguro nos, ¡Mmmh!...

Antes de que terminara de hablar Alex le había tapado la boca y se acercó más a él.

Alex: *Susurro* Preferiría que no habláramos de eso –Dijo con una mirada, muy parecida a la de cierto miembro del grupo de exploración, de baja estatura.

Al ver como Berthold asintió nervioso, lo soltó antes de notar que la chica de nombre Annie no paraba de mirarlo como si buscara algo. Sin embargo, cuando noto que la descubrieron, desvió la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

Alex: ¿Te pasa algo? –Pregunto sin rodeos, enarcando una ceja.

Annie negó con la cabeza enseguida, aun sin mirarlo y con la mirada en el suelo.

Annie: "¿Qué diablos me pasa?" –Pensó confundida por su forma de actuar.

Ambos niños se le quedaron mirando, pero por diferentes razones. Berthold con algo de sospecha y tristeza, al hacerse una idea de lo que pasaba. Mientras que Alex veía extrañado la actitud de la pequeña rubia.

Dentro de Alex, Shendu veía lo ocurrido empezando a creer que el conjuro que había utilizado para retroceder la edad del cuerpo de Alex, había hecho más efecto del que pensaba.

Alex: *Volteándose* Bueno, síganme –Les dijo, tras perder el interés en la reacción de la rubia y empezaba a caminar.

Berthold: *Confundido* ¿A dónde?

Alex: Pues a los barcos, ¿Dónde más? –Contesto sin voltearse y dejar de caminar.

Tanto Berthold como Annie se miraron extrañados por la actitud de Alex, pero aun así decidieron seguirlo; sabían que Reiner se encontraría con ellos en el siguiente distrito para no levantar sospechas, sonaba más creíble el encontrar a un solo niño que a tres tras lo que iba a ocurrir.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Cuando lograron llegar a la zona de embarque, ambos creían que el chico les mostraría un modo de colarse pero solo se sorprendieron cuando los llevo directo al puente de acceso, resulto que Alex era pariente de uno de los líderes de escuadrón del cuerpo de exploración y también conocido del actual comandante del escuadrón. También conocía al actual soldado que estaba vigilando el puente, un tal Hannes, que les permitió subir a ellos también por venir con él aunque tardaron un rato porque el soldado estaba reprimiendo a Alex, que según él, se había ido por su cuenta a quien sabe dónde cuando tenían que evacuar. **[2]**

Al final Alex tuvo que prometer que le diría todo, y enfrente de su hermana y el comandante del cuerpo de exploración; cuando por fin subieron escucharon como gemía en adelanto a la fuerte reprimenda que le esperaba cuando se encontraran a salvo, según ellos.

Alex: Ugh, que fastidio –Se quejó en lo que se sentaba en el borde del barco –Se supone que subimos para estar seguros, no para que me lleven a un juicio.

Berthold: *Con una gota en la cabeza/Incomodo por la actitud de Alex* B-bueno, el solo se preocupa por ti –Trato de animarlo en lo que se sentaba junto a él.

Annie se sentó sobre una caja, algo más calmada y con su mirada neutral habitual, aunque debes en cuando observaba a Alex por el rabillo del ojo.

Alex chasqueo la lengua, antes de apoyar su espalda en la madera y los brazos en la espalda.

Alex: *Irritado* No era para tanto –Le restó importancia –Solo fui por unas cosas de mi casa –Se excusó mientras señalaba los sacos que llevaba.

Annie: ¿Tan importantes eran? –Pregunto de repente.

Alex se le quedo mirando un momento con la ceja alzada.

Alex: *Con una sonrisa de creído* Así que si hablas ¿eh? –Se burló.

Annie desvió la mirada, sonrojándose de nuevo. Berthold frunció el ceño un poco al ver la reacción de su amiga, pero lo dejo enseguida queriendo oír la respuesta del otro chico.

Alex: Mi hermana es una investigadora, si supiera que no puede volver por sus trabajos por que nuestra casa esta en territorio de los titanes, se volvería loca –Explico mientras miraba el cielo.

Berthold: Así que querias evitar que su trabajo se perdiera –Dijo admirando el gesto del muchacho.

Alex: *Agitando la mano* ¡Que va!, Solo quería evitar sus lloriqueos. Como vivo con ella, no iba a poder dormir por su culpa –Le corrigió enseguida.

Tanto Annie como Berthold, reaccionaron igual.

Annie/Berthold: "Es un egoísta" –Pensaron los dos con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza, sorprendidos por la respuesta.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo el bote se había sacudido de repente, haciendo que Annie casi cayera de la caja, pero plogro mantenerse en su lugar. Todos en el bote empezaron a extrañarse por lo ocurrido, sabiendo que el bote aún no estaba al máximo de su capacidad de carga; pero los soldados ya lo habían liberado del amarre y empezó a avanzar.

Los gritos y reclamos no tardaron en aparecer mientras el bote se alejaba, pero fue cayado por un repentino estruendo. Tras de toda la gente que no había logrado subir al barco, había un titán de quince metros que a diferencia del resto parecía tener una estructura sin deformidades y estaba cubierto de lo que parecían ser placas ajustadas por todo su cuerpo.

Berthold: "Reiner" –Reconoció en seguida a su amigo mientras lo veía.

Alex y Annie también habían centrado su atención en el titán pero por diferentes razones. Mientras que Annie lo vería tranquilo, Alex se encontraba estupefacto ante lo que veía.

Alex: "¡HA DESTRUIDO EL MURO!" –Pensó alarmado mientras observaba el gran agujero formado tras el gigante.

Casi enseguida los gritos volvieron a oírse más fuerte que hace un rato mientras la gente empezaba a corres despavorida por los titanes que poco a poco empezaban a verse tras el agujero.

Ese día, la humanidad recordó el terror de una vida bajo su dominio…, la humillación de vivir encerrados dentro de los muros… con miedo a los titanes.

* * *

1y2. Ok, se que la promocion de Erwin no es hasta despues del incidente, y si, ya vi lo del detalle de lo del diario. Pero necesitaba una excusa para los sucesos en que se mencionan. Bueno, mas bien solo para el diario; lo otro ocurrio por accidente y noplaneo cambiarlo. Y si, tambien se que Berik no es el hermano de Annie, ni siquiera pariente; pero necesitaba una excusa para que ella reaccionara de esa manera, y bueno eso fue lo mejos que se me ocurrio.

Fuera de eso quisiera la opinion de la gente, ¿que les parece hasta el momento? ¿alguna sugerencia con respecto a los talismanes?


	7. Chapter 7

**Año 847, Zona de entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas, POV de Alex**

Ya han pasado tres años desde que llegue a este mundo, y dos años desde la invasión de los titanes en el distrito de Shiganshina. Fueron los dos años más complicados que la humanidad en este mundo ha tenido desde la creación de los muros hace cien años. Todos los distritos en el muro Rose, se encuentran sobrepoblados por los refugiados que llegaron desde los otros distritos, y la falta de alimentos fue un problema de mayor grado al reducirse las zonas de los cultivo y ganado; y aun cuando se envió a todos los refugiados, incluyendo niños, a trabajar en las zonas de cultivo. La carne llego incluso a volverse un alimento que solo los nobles del muro Sina lograban conseguir. Sin mencionar que en todos los distritos, apenas y conseguían una barra de pan para consumir por persona, entre los refugiados.

La única razón por la que yo no me vi afectado por el problema fue por ser el hermano adoptivo de Hanji, quien para entonces consiguió el puesto de líder de un escuadrón. Aun así, siempre que podía visitaba a la familia de Eren y Armin, o lo que quedaba de ellas. Los padres de Armin habían fallecido en la invasión; mientras que el señor Grisha, el padre de Eren, había desaparecido misteriosamente tras llevarse a Eren a alguna parte del bosque. Solo lo habían encontrado a él tras escuchar un rayo que se estrelló en el bosque; lo encontraron inconsciente y no recordaba nada de lo que le había ocurrido. Sufría de ataques de pánico cada vez que lo intentaba.

Un año después en el 846, el gobierno central lanzo una campaña para recuperar el muro María utilizando a los refugiados. Partieron 250,000 de ellos, casi una quinta parte de la población según Armin. Pero solo volvieron unos cien, principalmente soldados del grupo de exploración y entre ellos Hanji, Levi y Erwin. Lamentablemente el abuelo de Armin no lo consiguió. Carla, la madre de Eren se salvó por haber conseguido un puesto como enfermera; siendo la esposa de un médico no me sorprende realmente. Con la muerte de todas esas personas, la escases de alimentos mejoro algo.

Annie y Berthold, los niños que salve, se habían ido por su lado tras encontrarse con su amigo Reiner, quien fue traído junto con los soldados de guarnición sobrevivientes de Shinganshina, en mi opinión tuvo mucha suerte. De vez en cuando los veía en lo que iba a visitar a mis amigos, y platicaba con ellos; bueno, más bien con los chicos. Por algún motivo Annie no hablaba mucho cuando los veía y evitaba el verme directamente. Al menos al principio.

Sinceramente esto ha ido a peor. Lo único que ha logrado animarme un poco con la situación actual, es el hecho de que he mejorado mi manejo de los talismanes, y que al fin e logrado ingresar a las tropas de reclutamiento junto con Eren y los demás. Al final su madre no logro quitarle la idea de entrar al grupo de exploración. Mikasa como de costumbre lo siguió para poder cuidarlo; y Armin entro, tras ver las injusticias que tenía el gobierno y la policía militar. Annie y los suyos, también entraron.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

¿?:¡HEY, TÚ!

La voz de nuestro instructor resonó a través de la multitud de cadetes una vez más, y a lo lejos. Era un hombre calvo de piel ligeramente morena, creo que tiene ojeras bien ennegrecidas, y también una pequeña barba. Como todo soldado; y como todos los reclutas que se encontraban aquí, lleva el uniforme estándar compuesto por una chaqueta marrón con pantalones blancos y botas largas marrones. Si no me equivoco, ese tipo es Keith Shadis, el anterior comandante del grupo de exploración a cargo cuando llegue a este mundo loco; aunque lo recordaba con pelo.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**POV General**

Armin: ¡Señor! –Respondió, realizando el saludo militar, con el puño derecho pegado al pecho.

Shadis: ¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES TU GUSANO?

Armin: ¡Armin Arlert de Shiganshina, señor!

Shadis: ¿EN SERIO? ¡QUE NOMBRE TAN TONTO! ¿TUS PADRES TE LO PUSIERON?

Armin: ¡Mi abuelo fue el que me nombro así!

Shadis: ¡CADETE ARLERT! ¿¡QUE HACE UN ENANO COMO TÚ AQUÍ!? –Exigió acercando su rostro al de Armin, con un semblante intimidante.

Armin: ¡Para ayudar a la humanidad a derrotar a los Titanes! –Volvió a responder más fuerte, tratando de no parecer asustado.

Shadis: ¡ESO ES MARAVILLOSO, VAS A SER UN GRAN APERITIVO LIGERO PARA LOS TITANES! –Él puso su gran mano sobre la cabeza Armin y le dio la vuelta –¡TERCERA FILA, VOLTEEN HACIA ATRÁS!

Marchando a través de la línea, Shadis se detuvo delante de un joven rubio de patillas rectas.

Shadis:¿¡Y TU QUIEN ERES!?

Volvió a gritar, recibiendo el mismo saludo, del nuevo chico.

¿?:Señor, mi nombre es Thomas Wagner; soy del distrito Trost

Shadis:¡NO PUEDO ESCUCHARTE!

Thomas:*Alzando la voz* ¡Soy Thomas Wagner del barrio Trost, señor!

A poca distancia de las filas, un par de soldados caminaban tranquilos mientras observaban a su compañero gritándole a los nuevos.

Soldado: Y ahí está de nuevo –Comento uno de los dos, con un ligero tono de diversión en su voz.

Instructor de anteojos: Tú también pasaste por esto cuando te enlistaste ¿verdad?

Soldado: Así es, señor

La voz de Shadis sonó una vez más; solo que ahora había estaba gritándole en la cara a una niña de baja estatura, con el cabello negro atado en dos coletas. Su nombre es Mina Coralina.

Shadis: ¿¡A QUIEN LE IMPORTA!? ¡NACISTE EN UNA POCILGA, Y NO VALES NI COMO GANADO!

Mina: ¡Si señor! ¡No valgo ni como ganado!

Soldado: ¿Qué quiere demostrar humillándoles así?

Instructor de anteojos: Es un rito de paso –Explico –Por medio de la tensión y la degradación, los convierte en pizarras en blanco. A partir de ahí podemos moldearlos poco a poco en soldados adecuadas –Termino de explicar mientras miraba como Shadis se dirigía hacia otro recluta –Es el primer paso

Su compañero asintió al comprender, pero notó algo extraño sin embargo.

Soldado: Hay algunos…, a los que no les dice nada –Señalo confundido.

Shadis acababa de pasar por todo un grupo de cadetes entre los que se encontraban Eren, Annie, Mikasa, Reiner, Berthold; y una joven alta, piel clara y cabello negro, su nombre es Ymir. Shadis simplemente miraba sus rostros antes de pasar a gritar a otros.

Instructor de anteojos: Esos son los que ya han tenido su propio rito de iniciación; ellos estaban allí, los testigos del infierno de hace dos años. Se puede leer en sus rostros.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Shadis: ¿¡QUIÉN RAYOS ERES!?

Grito ahora el instructor a un joven medianamente alto, y de cabello castaño claro.

¿?: ¡Jean Kierschtien, señor, del distrito Trost! –Se presentó con voz alta el joven, y con el saludo militar.

Shadis: ¿¡Y POR QUÉ ESTÁS AQUÍ, CADETE!?

Jean: Para unirse a la Policía Militar y vivir en él interior, señor –Confeso con una sonrisa confiada.

Shadis guardo silencio mientras estudiaba la expresión nerviosa del recluta ante él, mientras que a lo lejos Eren desvió su atención hacia Jean al escuchar su respuesta.

Shadis: ¿Así que quieres vivir en el interior? –Pregunto con un falso tono de diversión.

Jean relajo su postura al oír la voz de Shadis, y más tranquilo contesto.

Jean: Sí…

PAM

Jean: ¡Ugh!

Sin previo aviso, Shadis golpeo su frente con la Jean, haciendo que caiga de rodillas mientras se sujetaba la frente.

Shadis: ¡NADIE DIJO QUE SE SIENTE, RECLUTA! ¡SI NO PUEDES MANEJAR ESTO KIERSCHTIEN, ENTONCES OLVÍDATE DE UNIRTE A LA POLICÍA MILITAR!

Dicto con su voz autoritaria mientras veía como se levantaba el adolorido muchacho.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Alex: "Auch"

Pensó divertido en lo que veía como el excomandante golpeaba a Jean, y le gritaba antes de dirigirse hacia otro joven de pelo negro y cara pecosa que casi igualaba su estatura.

Su sonrisa se fue al instante en que sintió un ligero escalofrió en la espalda, como si algo fluyera de ella, y veía como a su lado se asomaba el rostro espectral del demonio dragón.

Durante los tres años que habían pasado, Shendu logro crear esta habilidad con el fin de recuperar su libertad por cuenta propia. Sin embargo, no podía alejarse demasiado de Alex al estar conectados por su conjuro. Cada vez que intentaba alejarse más de tres metros de él, ambos sentían debilidad y como sus vidas se apagaban lentamente, por lo que regresaba al cuerpo de inmediato. Aun así, salía debes en cuando para "estirar" su cuerpo; muy a pesar del muchacho que siempre tenía esa extraña sensación de que le estiraban la piel, casi parecido a cuando la gente suelta sangre coagulada por la nariz.

Shendu: "Paresse que esa cría ess demasiado ssincera para su bien"

Alex: "¿Eso crees?" –Pregunto de forma retórica, mientras se resistía a la horrible sensación.

Shendu: "Y no ssoy el único" –Comento mientras giraba su cabeza.

Al mirar hacia donde señalaba el demonio, pudo ver a Eren que tenía sus ojos puestos en Jean. Casi no se notaba, pero pudo percibir el coraje en su mirada.

Shendu: "Paresse que tu amigo encontró lo que usstedess llaman, rivalidad"

Alex: "Si… eso parece" –Contesto con algo de lastima, sabiendo a que se debía la mirada de su amigo.

Shendu, pudo notar la mirada de su compañero, antes de volver a centrarse en el joven Jaeger.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**FLASHBACK, POV de Alex**

Unas semanas después del incidente del muro María me había dirigido al refugio donde mis amigos fueron instalados en el muro Trost, y para mi sorpresa me encontré con Eren y Armin discutiendo. Mikasa me explico que unos soldados habían mal hablado sobre los refugiados; Eren había golpeado a uno, y Armin lo salvo de que fuera golpeado por ellos. Pero en vez de calmarse, Eren empezó con su rabia contra los titanes de nuevo mientras que Armin trataba que se calmara diciendo que no podían hacer nada y que no debía ser imprudente. Eren lo tomo mal, y empezó a llamarlo débil y cobarde. Al final Mikasa lo callo de un puñetazo, para luego recordarle que todos éramos débiles porque dependíamos de otros para escapar; le dijo que lo importante era sobrevivir, y que ella no lo dejaría morir porque por el momento lo único que podían hacer era aceptar su debilidad hasta que pudieran hacer algo. Ah, y le tapó la boca con una barra de pan.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Eren había comido el pan.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

En ese momento yo no supe que otra hacer más que quedarme callado. La situación de estas personas estaba cada vez peor y tuvieron que sufrir un fuerte golpe como el de hace dos años para poder recordar que en los últimos cien años no habían estado realmente a salvo, y para que algunos pocos más se atrevieran hacer frente a la situación. Oh si, solo unos pocos. Sé muy bien que la mayoría de los mocosos que se han enlistado lo han hecho realmente para conseguir fondos entrando en la guarnición o para ocultarse dentro de los muros como ese tal Jean entrando en el top ten.

Shendu: "Tranquilissate, recuerda que hass ayudado a essas cría para estar listoss"

Alex: "Mas bien les ayudamos" –Le recordé.


	8. Chapter 8

Esta bien, no tengo excusas por taaan tremenda tardanza. Al parecer no estaba tan motivado como creia cuando dije que volveria a escribir esta historia. Eso y que cada vez que veia lo que habia hecho, no podia dejar de sentir que le faltaba algo y lo volvia a escribir. Por eso en parte escribi casi el doble de las 2000 palabras que aproximadamente escribire en ambas historias, y lo he decidido subir de una buena vez tal cual esta ahora.

Como sea. Al final tamoco me gusto lo de estar escribiendo el nombre del personajes que hablaba. Me resulto tedioso. Por eso apartir de ahora, la historia seguira con el tipo de escritura con la que sigo mi historia principal. Si no les gusta nimodos.

Algo más, tambien empezare a dejar algunas cuantas partes en mayusculas, seran partes que aún no me convencen del todo, o siento que se pueden mejorar. Si a alguien le interesa dar su opinion, adelante. Puede ser tanto por review, como PM.

* * *

Shendu: "Paresse que esa cría ess demasiado ssincera para su bien"

Alex: "¿Eso crees?" –Pregunto de forma retórica, mientras se resistía a la horrible sensación.

Shendu: "Y no ssoy el único" –Comento mientras giraba su cabeza.

Al mirar hacia donde señalaba el demonio, pudo ver a Eren que tenía sus ojos puestos en Jean. Casi no se notaba, pero pudo percibir el coraje en su mirada.

Shendu: "Paresse que tu amigo encontró lo que usstedess llaman, rivalidad"

Alex: "Si… eso parece" –Contesto con algo de lastima, sabiendo a que se debía la mirada de su amigo.

Shendu, pudo notar la mirada de su compañero, antes de volver a centrarse en el joven Jaeger.

En ese momento yo no supe que otra hacer más que quedarme callado. La situación de estas personas estaba cada vez peor y tuvieron que sufrir un fuerte golpe como el de hace dos años para poder recordar que en los últimos cien años no habían estado realmente a salvo, y para que algunos pocos más se atrevieran hacer frente a la situación. Oh si, solo unos pocos. Sé muy bien que la mayoría de los mocosos que se han enlistado lo han hecho realmente para conseguir fondos entrando en la guarnición o para ocultarse dentro de los muros como ese tal Jean entrando en el top ten.

Shendu: "Tranquilissate, recuerda que hass ayudado a essas cría para estar listoss"

Alex: "Mas bien les ayudamos" –Le recordé.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**FLASHBACK, POV Alex .Unos días después tras el intento de recuperar el territorio perdido. DESDE AQUI EMPIEZA LA NUEVA ESCRITURA.  
**

–¡Enséñame! –Me grito Eren de repente.

En ese momento, me encontraba con Eren, Armin y Mikasa comiendo sopa en la casa donde me hospedaba con Hanji. Los había invitado a pasar el rato tras su hora de trabajo en las tierras de cultivo. Ciertamente, estar emparentado con un miembro del grupo de exploración me sirvió de algo; al no tener que estar trabajando en las tierras de cultivo, he tenido el tiempo suficiente para entrenar tanto mi condición física, como mis habilidades con los talismanes; e incluso observar los distritos del muro Rose: Utopia, Karense, Klorva, y Trost; gracias a los talismanes de la Serpiente, el Gallo y el Conejo. Pero eso no venía al caso. Ahora mismo estábamos comiendo sopa en la entrada de mi casa, y Eren me está pidiendo que le enseñara…

–Que te enseñe... ¿Qué? –Le dije confundido.

Lo he estado pensando desde hace unos días –Se explicó con la mirada en el suelo. –Lo que dijo Mikasa esa vez es cierto, todos somos débiles. ¡Pero tú!... –Alzo la vista hacia mí– ¡Tú fuiste capaz de levantar el techo en aquella ocasión, y luego lograste sanar a mi madre que…

¡PAFF!

Lo calle con una plantada de pie en la cara, que lo tiro al suelo.

–¡Eren! –Grito alarmada Mikasa en lo que dejaba caer su plato al suelo, rompiéndolo, y ayudaba a su hermano que se cubrió la cara por el dolor.

–"Así que era por eso" –Pensé para mí mismo.

Debí imaginarme que me preguntarían sobre lo de ese día, pero en verdad esperaba que lo hubieran olvidado después de todo un año en el que ninguno hizo mención sobre el tema. Carla me había prometido que no diría nada, cuando me encontré con ellad después en Trost, y que le había prohibido a Eren y Mikasa hablar de ello. Pero supongo que después de que los tres habían decidido entrar al reclutamiento el año próximo, Eren habría querido aprender cualquier cosa que considerara útil contra los titanes, de una vez. Vaya impaciente.

–¿Es eso cierto? –Me pregunto Armin sorprendido por la noticia, sacandome de mis pensamientos.

Al poner mi atención en el, pude notar la incredulidad en su rostro. Y detras de él, a una Mikasa que me lanzaba dagas con la mirada, mientras sujetaba a un Eren adolorido.

Decidi fingir que no la habia visto en lo recogía los platos tirados y abría la puerta de mi casa.

-Síganme –Les dije sin voltear a verlos.

Tardaron unos segundos, pero luego escuche como entraron a mi casa.

Ya adentro deje los platos en una mesa, antes de volver a la puerta y cerrarla en lo que vigilaba que no hubiera algún entrometido que haya escuchado a Eren. Luego les dije que me siguieran al sótano donde se encontraba la sala de trabajo de Hanji, ahí podíamos hablar con más privacidad. Los tres se miraron dudosos un momento, pero aun así me siguieron. Ya reunidos ahí, encendí una lámpara antes de voltearme y mirar de frente a los tres niños, con los brazos cruzados.

–Muy bien Eren, ¿a qué va eso de que quieres que te enseñe? –Cuestione con un tono, que de no ser por mi aspecto me haría volver a parecer un adulto.

Eren me miraba, actuando como si no estuviera adolorido.

–Pues a lo que hiciste en el dia de la invasión. Ese extraño brillo con el que cubriste de repente a mi madre y con el que curaste sus piernas –Dijo mientras alzaba las manos de la misma forma que lo hice–. ¡También quiero que me digas como es que eres tan fuerte, ningún niño podría alzar todo un piso de madera como lo hiciste! ¡Ay! –Se sobo el rostro de repente, donde le había pateado.

–¿¡En serio!? –Pregunto Armin con los ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendido de la noticia.

Me quede callado unos momentos pensando en que decir y en qué forma. Claramente no podía decirles toda la verdad, pero tampoco podía dejarlo sin respuesta. Ahora que Eren estaba decidido a aprender era muy probable que no me dejara en paz hasta que le enseñara, pero eso no era posible ya que los únicos talismanes que existían estaban dentro de mi cuerpo y Shendu ya me había dicho que la creación de sus talismanes le habia llevado al menos un siglo. Y lo último que quiero, es que por fastidiarme tanto Levy se entere de esto, y termine en más problemas.

–"¿Shendu, tu qué opinas?" –Consulte a mi inquilino, que desde hace rato, había sentido que estaban malhumorado por lo ocurrido. Sin embargo no obtuve respuesta hasta que volví a llamarlo.

–"Shendu".

–"Solo háblales de lo necessario, no necesitan saber máss" –Me dijo de forma tajante.

En verdad no le gustaba que mas supieran de él y su situación. Debe de ser por su orgullo de demonio o algo así.

Por otros motivos a mí tampoco me gustaba la idea, Erwin me había advertido desde mi llegada a los muros, que mantuviera ese tema en secreto, y evitar que otros me vieran usando los poderes. La única razón por la que no me entrego a Levi tras lo de Shiganshina, fue porque le explique la situación en la que me encontraba y se entendía de antemano que actué sin pensar, ya que me había vuelto cercano a las familias de los niños, sus padres siempre me invitaban a comer o a visitarlos y me trataban como si fuera parte de ellas. Y para bien o para mal, estos niños eran mis amigos. No permitiría que les pasara nada a ninguno de ellos.

Y siendo sincero, ya sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo a que Eren me preguntara sobre lo de ese día; después de enterarme de su deseo de venganza hacia los titanes en el conflicto de ayer, era de esperar que el niño buscara cualquier cosa que creyera le iba a permitir cumplir su objetivo.

Suspire de nuevo antes de alzar mi mano frente a Eren, delante de la huella roja de mi bota que deje en su rostro.

–**CABALLO **–Dije en voz baja el nombre del talismán, invocando su poder.

El "brillo", como lo describió Eren, no tardó en aparecer y después de unos segundos baje mi mano para luego sonreír un poco divertido al ver las expresiones de los tres. Incluso Mikasa, que siempre tenía esa mirada sin expresión, tenía tanto los ojos como la boca abiertas en "O's" perfectas. O al menos eso creo, porque su bufanda le tapaba la parte inferior del rostro. Armin por otro lado, si tenía la boca abierta como una O.

Eren lentamente coloco sus manos en su rostro asombrado, comprobando que ya no sentía dolor alguno, una sonrisa de emoción creció en su boca, y juraría que aparecerían brillos en sus ojos de la emoción.

Enséñame! –Volvió a decir a decirme con mucha más emoción esta vez. –¡No! ¡Mejor dime si…

–Imposible –Le interrumpí antes de que dijera algo más.

–¿Eh?

–No puedo enseñarte a hacer nada de eso –Le explique mientras cruzaba mis brazos–. Ni el "Brillo", ni la súper fuerza, no puedo enseñarte nada de eso –Termine de explicarle.

–¿Súper fuerza? –Dijo Armin llamando mi atención, extrañado por el término.

A lado de él, Mikasa también se veía confundida, aunque no dijo nada.

–Técnicamente, más fuerte que el hombre común –Le respondí de manera despreocupada y encogiéndome de hombros–. ¿No lo había mencionado Eren?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

–Oh, mi error –Internamente, me reprendí a mí mismo por el desliz.

–¿¡Porque no!? –Grito Eren de repente, llamando la atención de los tres.

Al verlo note que me estaba dando una mirada de furia. Creo que trataba de intimidarme en ese momento. Sin embargo solo podía sentirme aburrido ante su mirada. Luego volteé a los otros dos y tenían otras expresiones; Armin seguía asombrado por lo que había visto y dije, pero también se veía como si estuviera en una reflexión profunda. Mikasa por otro lado, regreso a su típica expresión en blanco pero se podía notar que quería respuestas.

–¡Respóndeme! –Grito de nuevo Eren, en lo que se dirigía hacia mí con los puños cerrados.

–¡Eren basta! –Armin se puso entre los dos enseguida– Debe tener sus motivos –Trato de calmar al niño con las manos en los hombros de él, para que no avanzara más.

–¿¡Pero cuales!? ¡Solo quiero que me diga eso!

–Solo como mis verduras, estudio, y hago ejercicio todos los días –Dije con sarcasmo y una sonrisa inocente, en lo que miraba al techo divertido. No pude evitarlo.

–¿¡Hablas en serio!?/¿¡Que!? –Dijeron Eren y Armin respectivamente, y estupefactos.

–Obvio no –Les saque la lengua.

–Tuuu… –Empezó a gruñir Eren.

Antes de que se abalanzara sobre mí o algo, Mikasa lo detuvo sujetándolo del cuello de su chaleco. Cuando Eren la miro, ella negó con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a mí.

–Por favor Alex –Me pidió tranquila.

La mire a los ojos fijamente unos momentos antes de ceder y ponerme serio.

–Bien, bien –Levante mis manos en señal de rendición antes de volver a ver a Eren–. No es que no quiera enseñarte Eren, es solo que no se puede –Me explique.

–¿Pero porque? –Pregunto Armin en lugar Eren esta vez–. ¿Es algo que te enseño tu familia real o algo así?

–No realmente –Respondí tranquilo–. Simplemente es algo como que estuve en un lugar, y en el momento equivocado.

Los tres se vieron entre si confundidos, antes de pedirme que me explicara.

Durante las próximas tres horas les conté de manera breve sobre mi vida antes de llegar a Shiganshina. Con algunos cambios en la historia, claro. En lugar de ser yo el engañado para crear "super soldados", les dije que todo había sido trabajo de mi padre en una isla lejos de la costa donde iniciaba el territorio de los gigantes, que se había negado entregar el trabajo de su vida para causar más guerra, y me había hecho escapar con dicho trabajo mientras los atrasaba. Cuando llegue a la parte en la que llegaba al castillo en la montaña y me encontraba los talismanes, excluí por completo toda la parte de Shendu y la visita a su mundo raro para demonios más raros; les dije que tras juntar los doce talismanes, encontré un diario que tenía escrito todo lo relacionado con las capacidades de cada uno; en realidad el diario era una libreta donde apunte todo lo que me había explicado Shendu, junto con mis propios apuntes, por supuesto. Tras darles la libreta a Armin, continúe con la historia y les dije que después de hojear la libreta active el de dragón causando una gran explosión que termino destruyendo los talismanes, el castillo, y de paso me dejo inconsciente.

–¡Espera, estás diciendo que de todos ¿Probaste primero el que dice que es el más peligroso?! –Me interrumpió Armin, mirándome en shock.

–¿Más peligroso? –Dijo Eren. Tanto él, como Mikasa miraron a Armin pidiendo una explicación.

–Aquí lo dice –Respondió Armin, señalando un punto en mi libreta y se lo entregaba a Eren.

Ah, es verdad, en una ocasión Erwin me había pedido que marcara en la libreta cual era el más peligroso entre todos los talismanes.

–Bueno, sonaba como el más interesante en ese momento, así que solo lo use y ya –Me invente enseguida, tratando de sonar algo avergonzado. Incluso me rasqué la mejilla y desvié la mirada.

–¿Y luego que paso? ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo? –Cuestiono de repente Mikasa.

De los tres, era la única que parecía sospechar un poco de la historia. No me extraña, era de cierta forma la más madura, bueno, Armin lo es. Pero Mikasa siempre podía mantener mejor la calma ante situaciones REPENTINAS Y NUEVAS.

Por suerte ya había planeado algo para seguir la historia. Interiormente, tenía una SONRISA DE ZORRO.

–A eso iba –Respondí en lo que me dirigía hacia Armin para tomar el libro. Una vez en mis manos, empecé a hojearlo y no hable de nuevo, hasta que encontré la página que buscaba–. Resulta, que uno de los talismanes tiene una capacidad muy útil para casos de vida o muerte –Comente en lo que le devolvía el libro al rubio para que lo leyera junto a los otros dos.

Tras leer por unos segundos, los tres reaccionaron simultáneamente con la misma expresión, pero solo los dos varones dijeron algo. Y obviamente me burle de ellos por eso.

**TALISMÁN DEL PERRO**: Poder de la inmortalidad. También puede retrasar los efectos del envejecimiento (el poseedor no rejuvenece, pero se sienten como si esto le sucediera) y los hacen invulnerables, pero sólo mientras el usuario está en contacto o usa el talismán

Les explique que al despertar, me encontraba aplastado por lps restos del edificio en una posición en la que claramente debería estar muerto. Mas sin embargo, el dolor que sentía en aquel momento, me había hecho desear más querer perderlo que el querer saber porque seguía vivo. Y gracias a eso active los talismanes del caballo y el del toro para sanarme y poder salir, en ese orden y respectivamente, siendo ambos activados inconscientemente también.

Para terminar la historia, les confesé que nunca hubo un grupo de supervivientes. Erwin y los demás me habían encontrado, y me trajeron tras descubrir mis nuevas habilidades, lo del grupo fuera de los muros había sido para lograr hacer mi origen algo más creíble.

Tras eso último, los tres niños se quedaron callados procesando todo lo que les había dicho. Era muy claro, que les costaba creer la historia, aun con las pruebas en frente; y tras confesarles que la primera que sabían de mi era falsa, tenían derecho a desconfiar de mí.

Realmente debería de sentir vergüenza en decirles una mentira a medias a mis amigos pero supongo que al tener a un señor demonio dentro de mí me hizo algo insensible a esas cosas**[1]**, eso y la vida de prófugo de mis últimos años en mi vida anterior en mi mundo de origen. Además, ya había aceptado lo de iniciar desde cero en este mundo, gracias a que el hechizo que me habia convertido en niño era irreversible y que según Shendu la única oportunidad era con magia blanca; pero al estar unido a él me era imposible aprenderla y él se negaba a enseñarle a alguien más el cómo usarla. No lo culpo por eso; la única que de seguro lo intentaría sería Hanji y a ambos nos preocupaba lo que trataría de hacer si aprendiera magia, sobre todo con nosotros.

–Entonces, es por esas piedras mágicas que tienes poderes –Declaro Eren tras pensar un rato, todo lo que les había dicho.

–Sip –Conteste asintiendo con la cabeza, y los brazos aún cruzados.

Eren no contestó, pero su cara me bastaba para saber lo desilusionado que estaba.

Tras otro momento corto de silencio, Armin solto sus propias dudas.

–¿Pero entonces, como puedes usar los poderes si los talismanes se destruyeron? –Pregunto Armin.

–La verdad no tengo idea. Sin embargo, cuando se lo conte a Hanji, ella sugirió que aunque los talismanes pueden ser destruidos, los poderes que contenían no. Pero necesitan de un recipiente, así que se trasladaron a lo más cercano que consideraran apto, y por pura suerte resulte ser yo –Le dije.

Armin me miro de manera esceptica un momento, pero al final acepto mi respuesta.

–¿Y porque no nos dijiste antes? –Pregunto Eren ya más calmado.

–Por qué no se podía –Me volví hacia él –. Cuando llegue a Shiganshina Erwin me hizo prometer que no diría nada sobre mis habilidades a nadie. Si los de la Policía Militar se enteraban de mis capacidades, lo más probable es que me encerraran en algún calabozo por ser "demasiado peligroso" o en el peor de los casos, me usaran como rata de laboratorio y me diseccionaran. Y de cierta forma, me estoy arriesgando al decirles –Dije lo último con un tono serio.

Los tres mostraron una expresión de culpa.

No era broma. Con el terror continuó a los titanes, me marcarían de monstruo enseguida y me forzarían a quedarme dentro del muro Sina con la excusa de que deberia defender el ultimo muro. Eso si me libro de que me diseccionen.

Solo pude suspirar de nuevo. No sabía si ya había hablado de más, pero sabía que si seguía terminaría dejando más dudas que aclaraciones y ya empezaba a oscurecer. Por suerte tenia una idea que sabía animaría un poco a todos.

Sin embargo, Mikasa evito que lo aplicara aún.

–Dime algo Alex –Me llamó la niña de origen asiático. Tenia un mirada seria– Es esa... –Parecio dudar un momento– ¿Es esa toda la historia?

Eso me tomo por sorpresa.

–¿Porque dices eso Mikasa? –Pregunto Eren–. Ya nos dijo la verdad ¿no?

–Pero nos había mentido antes –Replicó Mikasa–. ¿Que tal si lo hace de nuevo?

Me mantuve en silencio tras ver que Eren y Armin comprendieron lo que dijo Mikasa, y me miraron. No pude evitar el bufar divertido, por la atención de Mikasa

–Ciertamente, no es toda –Conteste–. Hay un detalle mas que no les estoy diciendo.

Los ojos de los dos niños se abren otra vez sorprendidos, y Eren por poco me iba a reclamar de no ser porque hable primero.

–Es como lo de la orden de Erwin –Continue–. Aun no es el momento para decirlo.

–¡Pero somos tus amigo! –Dijo enojado Eren.

–¡Y es por eso que les he dicho hasta donde puedo! –Replique en un tono mas fuerte para que no me conteste–. Pero lo que que no les he dicho..., no es algo que pueda decir por simple decisión propia. Es algo que solo me incumbe a mí, a Hanji, Erwin y Levi.

Vi que Eren trato de exigirme de todos modos. Pero por suerte Armin lo detuvo con una mano en su hombro, y negando con la cabeza cuando hicieron contacto visual lo calmó un poco.

Agradecí a Armin asintiendo cuando me vio, y proseguí.

–Aun no es el momento… –Veia directamente a los tres– Pero les prometo que cuando lo sea, serán los primeros en saber. Porque...

–"Por mas raro que les parezca" –Pense para mi mismo.

–Son mis amigos, y les quiero decir.

Los tres se sorprendieron. Por un momento creí que había exagerado o que no me creían, pero poco a poco, los tres me sonrieron. Incluso Mikasa tenía una pequeña sonrisa, pero estaba cubierta por su bufanda de nuevo.

Yo también les sonreí, y los cuatro nos quedamos en un silencio agradable por un rato.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

–Entonces…, es imposible que yo pueda hacer algo como lo que haces ¿cierto?.

Volvio a preguntar Eren, tras que subieramos de nuevo a la cocina y nos sentaramos en la mesa, con un vaso de agua cada uno.

La mesa era rectangular y nos encontrábamos Armin y yo de un lado, mientras que Eren que estaba frente a mí, estaba con Mikasa del otro. Que novedad.

–Lo siento, pero no –Le conteste.

El suspiro algo desilusionado.

–Ya veo.

–Vamos no te pongas asi –Me apoye hacia adelante para palmearle el hombro, tratando de animarlo –. Puede que no pueda enseñarte a usar mis poderes super geniales –Sonrei cuando lo oí gemir deprimido. ¡Como un niño que no obtiene lo que quiere. Bueno de por sí, era un niño–. Pero aún puedo enseñarte algo que te sera muy útil para cuando entres al programa de reclutamiento. De hecho, los tres pueden aprender esto.

Eso llamo la atención de Armin y Mikasa también, y casi al instante, Eren alzó la cabeza con pura curiosidad en su mirada.

–¿Qué? –Me pidió confundido.

Sonreí de medio lado al ver que tenía la atención de los tres.

–Puedo enseñarles artes marciales –Les dije con una sonrisa inocente y un dedo alzado.

–. . . . ¿Qué? –Dijeron los tres al unísono y ladeando la cabeza.

–...Cierto –Habia olvidado que aquí no existían–. Esto será complicado.

* * *

1\. Como se menciono al principio, el objetivo del hechizo de Shendu era el de unirse de forma permanente al cuerpo de Alex, para que no lo volvieran a sellar. Y aunque no funciono. El solo hecho de estar aunido a un ser de "Chi oscuro" Alteraria la personalidad de cualquiera, aunque sea un poco. Como se ve en la serie de Jackie Chan cuando su sobrina se pone el tatuaje que la convierte de poco en poco en una loca de las sombras de Ka. Solo que en su lugar, lo vuelve algo mas atrevido y rebelde, quizas una mejor descripción de personalidad, seria Gajeel Redfox de Fairy Tail, o cualquiera que se parezca a él.

En fin, eso estodo por ahorita. El siguiente capítulo ira tras el de mi otra historia.

Ciao-Ciao.


	9. Chapter 9

**FLASHBACK, POV Alex .Unos días después tras el intento de recuperar el territorio perdido.**

–Entonces…, es imposible que yo pueda hacer algo como lo que haces ¿cierto? –Volvio a preguntar Eren.

–Lo siento, pero no –Le conteste.

El suspiro algo desilusionado.

–Ya veo.

–Vamos no te pongas asi –Me apoye hacia adelante para palmearle el hombro, tratando de animarlo –. Puede que no pueda enseñarte a usar mis poderes super geniales –Sonrei cuando lo oí gemir deprimido. ¡Como un niño que no obtiene lo que quiere. Bueno de por sí, era un niño–. Pero aún puedo enseñarte algo que te sera muy útil para cuando entres al programa de reclutamiento. De hecho, los tres pueden aprender esto.

Eso llamo la atención de Armin y Mikasa también, y casi al instante, Eren alzó la cabeza con pura curiosidad en su mirada.

–¿Qué? –Me pidió confundido.

Sonreí de medio lado al ver que tenía la atención de los tres.

–Puedo enseñarles artes marciales –Les dije con una sonrisa inocente y un dedo alzado.

–. . . . ¿Qué? –Dijeron los tres al unísono y ladeando la cabeza.

–...Cierto –Habia olvidado que aquí no existían–. Esto será complicado.

* * *

**Año 847, Zona de entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas, POV de Alex**

Había olvidado que este mundo no estaba tan avanzado como el mío, y con la limitada diversidad cultural, era poco probable que existieran muchos estilos de pelea. A lo mucho uno o dos además de lo que se enseña en el reclutamiento, fuera de eso no deben de pasar de lo que aprenda uno en la calle. Tal vez me equivoque y solo aprendan los del reclutamiento.

De cualquier forma les expliqué de lo que trataban. Estilos de defensa personal, creados para poder defenderse o para someter a un oponente, armado o no.

Salvo por Mikasa, Eren y Armin se mostraron algo dudosos en aprender por distintas razones. Eren por un lado no veía razón de aprender algo para enfrentar humanos, cuando a los que queria derrotar eran los titanes. Mientras que Armin simplemente tenia falta de confianza en si mismo.

Tuve que llevarlos al día siguienta al terreno llano donde practicaba, para poder explicarles de una mejor manera. Un sparring.

Ese día durante casi una hora, Eren trato de asestarme un golpe o taclearme, pero siempre me salía de su camino y lo derribaba empujándolo, o barriendo sus piernas. Tuve que limitarme a eso para que Mikasa no se desquitará conmigo después, ni con poderes quisiera tenerla molestándome.

Esperé hasta que Eren se cansará para decirles a Armin y Mikasa se acercaran, y luego explicarles los defectos de Eren durante el encuentro. Como entre más tiempo pasaba tratando de golpearme, más actuada de manera desesperada, precipitada e impulsiva, lo cuál lo hacía más fácil de derribar.

En un principio Eren empezó a soltar excusas, diciendo de que no tenía oportunidad debido a que tenía los talismanes, y volvió a gritar sobre que no tenía sentido nada de esto. Afortunadamente pude pararlo cuando le explique algo que Hanji me había dicho en una ocasión.

Los impulsivos y los que entran en pánico, son los primeros en morir.

Era un hecho del que yo incluso estaba enterado desde hace mucho. Fuera de los muros, el motivo porque principalmente morían los novatos era a causa de su inexperiencia en enfrentar a los titanes; el ver a alguno que otro compañero morir, los hacía aterrarse y entrar en pánico perdiendo así de vista su objetivo y el pensar claramente, muriendo inútilmente después.

Eso, y el decirle que al entrenar artes marciales mejoraría el control de su cuerpo permitiéndole manejar así mucho mejor el equipo tridimensional, lo hizo reflexionar y aceptar después la oferta.

Armin fue algo menos complicado. Tuve que explicarle que en un principio las artes marciales fueron hechas para que gente pequeña pudiera enfrentarse a gente armada y más grande que ellos mismos, además en lo personal pienso que le ayudaría a mejorar su autoconfianza. Sin embargo eso no vasto en un principio, pero con el tiempo empezó a ver lo que le decía.

POV General

Alex siguió metido en sus recuerdos por un rato. Los sucesos de esos dos días le dieron como resultado una serie de eventos que iban desde entrenamientos y prácticas básicas, hasta entrenamientos rigurosos que en unas pocas ocaciones se le ocurrieron. Todas esas últimas, fueron al recordar lo visto en algunos programas como el de un adolescente con seis monstruos como maestros [1]. Normalmente jamas se habría atrevido a permitir que sus amigos las realizarán, pero gracias a los poderes curativos de uno de sus talismanes se dio de vez en cuando ciertas libertades.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Alex hasta que Shendu lo llamó.

–"Alex, Shadis se acerca" –Advirtio el demonio en lo que se introducía de nuevo en el cuerpo, para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Alex se estremeció ante la aún rara sensación, antes de notar al ex-comandante que se aproximaba. Inmediatamente retomó su postura y expresión sería, justó cuando Shadis se detuvo delante de él.

Hanji ya le había mencionado sobre que consistía el rito de iniciación, por lo que ni se inmuto cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

El ya había tenido su parte justa del "rito de iniciación" en su mundo anterior y en su visita al mundo de los demonios, como para que se asustara por la mirada de un viejo con ojos hundidos. Además habia obtenido peores miradas de Levi.

Ambos se mantuvieron quietos y sin decir nada por un rato. Siguieron así hasta que Shadis decidió pasar hacia otro recluta. Cuando Alex salió de su campo de vista, sonrió de manera ladina y arrogante.

–¿¡Qué diablos está mal con tú cara sonriente idiota!? –Shadis gritó a un chico con el pelo negro, y pecas en las mejillas.

–Marco Bodt señor, de Jinae del muro Rose –se presentó el ahora conocido como Marco–. Mi objetivo es unirse a la policía militar para dar mi vida y las extremidades en el servicio al rey –respondió siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿Ah sí? Eso parece un noble objetivo –dijo con sarcasmo Shadis. Sin embargo Marco no lo noto hasta que Shadis continuo hablando de manera brusca.

–¡Pero eso te convierte en un tonto idealista!, quiere saber la verdad –Shadis se inclinó más cerca de la cara de Marco para tomar un aspecto más sombrío– El único uso el rey tiene para su vida y las extremidades son como carnada para titán –susurró insensiblemente.

Para cuando se volvió a erguir, todos los reclutas lograron ver que la sonrisa de marco se había esfumado por una de total shock. Con los ojos y la boca, abiertas por completo.

–¡Hey pelón, eres el próximo! –Grito Shadis a un muchacho corto de estatura, y con el cabello rapado que se encontraba a lado.

El muchacho tragó saliva al ver al hombre imponente parado frente a él, y dio su saludo.

–¡Señor, Connie Springer de Ragako, señor! – Saludó el chico con actitud firme, sin embargo, lo había hecho con la mano incorrecta.

Los ojos de Shadis se lanzaron contra su pecho, en el saludo mal ejecutado. En un instante, Shadis le estaba agarrando por la cabeza con sus grandes manos y lo levantó del suelo.

Alex no podía verlo claramente desde donde estaba, pero por las expresiones y muecas de dolor de sus compañeros al frente de él, podía darse una idea.

–¡Escúchame muy bien Connie Springer, pensaba que había quedado claro. Ese saludo simboliza que estas ofreciendo, incondicionalmente tu corazón a la gente. ¿Acaso tienes tu corazón del lado derecho? –sermoneo Shadis mientras seguía apretando el cráneo de Connie.

No fue hasta que un fuerte "Crunch", que todos dirigieron su atención hacia otro lado.

Al ver que hasta Shadis tenía puesta su vista también en el origen del ruido. Alex viro la cabeza unas filas hacia atrás, y sus ojos se abrieron del shock cuando vio a una chica de pelo castaño ¡comiendo una patata como sí nada!

Al salir de su sorpresa. Shadis por fin soltó su agarre al pobre de Connie quien callo de golpe en el suelo, alzando una nube de polvo.

–Eh, tú –llamo a la chica– ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? –pregunto en lo que empezaba a dirigirse hacia ella.

La castaña no reacciono hasta que vio que Shadis se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba, y empezó a mirar hacia ambos lados sin entender lo que ocurría antes de darle otro mordisco a la patata.

Solo entonces la mayoría, incluyendo a Shendu que volvió a salir al no escuchar más gritos, se dio una idea de que esa chica debía ser una completa idiota, y muy pronto un cadáver probablemente.

–¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO A TI ESCORIA! ¿¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES!? –Shadis rugió en su rostro.

La chica tragó rápidamente lo que tenía en la boca antes de saludar con la patata aun en su mano, y responder

–¡Señor, Sasha Braus de Dauper al sur del muro Rose! –respondió como si nada.

–Sasha Braus… –repitió lentamente Shadis, memorizando el nombre–. ¿Y que es lo que estas agarrando en la mano derecha? –preguntó calmadamente.

–Una patata al vapor –respondió Sasha–. La he encontrado hace un rato en la cocina, señor –se explicó.

–Osea que la has robado –corrigió lo dicho–. ¿Y porque te la estas comiendo aquí, de todos los lugares? –pregunto aun con el mismo tono.

–Si no se comen calientes, no sirven para nada señor. Era la mejor decisión posible –contesto Sasha como si fuera un hecho serio.

–". . .¿Habla en serio?"/"¿Es en serio?" –Pensaron al mismo tiempo Shendu y Alex, al no poder comprender semejante estupidez.

Shadis se quedó callado, teniendo una reacción parecida a la de Alex.

–¿Por qué te comes esa patata? –preguntó de nuevo.

Ahora, era la chiaca quien lo miraba confundido.

–¿Me está preguntando…, por qué la gente come patatas, señor? –dijo Sasha sorprendida.

Hubo tanto silencio por lo dicho, que incluso parecía que el viento se detuvo. Hasta Mikasa y Eren, quienes habían permanecido inmutables hasta el momento, no pudieron evitar reaccionar ante lo ocurrido. ¿Esa chica no se había dado cuenta la cantidad de problemas en que está metiendo?

Entonces Sasha desprendió un trozo de la patata y se la ofreció a Shadis.

–Aquí señor, la mitad –le dijo.

Alex tuvo que resistir el impulso de golpearse la frente ante dicha escena. La chica incluso le sonrió a Shadis.

–"Estoy sseguro, de que eso ni siquiera ess la mitad" –comento Shendu, ganándose un gemido por parte de Alex


	10. Chapter 10

Entonces Sasha desprendió un trozo de la patata y se la ofreció a Shadis.

–Aquí señor, la mitad –le dijo.

Alex tuvo que resistir el impulso de golpearse la frente ante dicha escena. La chica incluso le sonrió a Shadis.

–"Estoy sseguro, de que eso ni siquiera ess la mitad" –comento Shendu, ganándose un gemido por parte de Alex

* * *

**Más tarde, frente a la zona de entrenamiento. POV General.**

Alex se encontraba caminando con Armin y Eren, y otros tres chicos rumbo hacia el comedor. El pelo rapado, Connie; Marco; y la chica de coletas, Mina. Si no recordaba mal Alex. Todos iban con ropas civiles.

Habían llegado tras acomodar sus cosas en los dormitorios, y el tour por las instalaciones. Actualmente se dirigían para conseguir una mesa para la cena, cuando Connie reconoció a Sasha Blouse. O chica patata, como la mayoría la había apodado.

–Hey, parece que la chica patata sigue corriendo –señalo Connie.

Todos al notarla también, decidieron quedarse para ver si por fin caia rendida. Marco se apoyó de codos en el barandal, mientras que Alex lo hizo de la pared con los brazos cruzados; y el pie izquierdo también apoyado. El resto se encontraba parado.

–Increíble, ya lleva cinco horas. –alabo Eren–. Pero creo que cuando le dijeron que correría hasta el anochecer, no se lo había tomado tan mal como cuando le dijo que se quedaría sin cenar. –comento. Aunque su voz no demostró ningún signo de simpatía por su compañera.

–Creo que ella dijo que ella es de Dauper –recordó Connie–. Si no recuerdo mal eso es un pequeño pueblo de cazadores en las montañas, al sur de Rose ¿no?

–Eyup –afirmo Alex.

–¿Eyup? –repitió extrañado Marco.

Connie y Mina, también lo vieron confundidos. Pero Alex los ignoraba por completo, mientras seguía observando a Sasha.

–"Tiene muy buena resistencia" –analizo para sí mismo.

–Es una forma en la que él dice "Sí" a veces –explico Armin al saber que Alex no lo haría.

Los tres respondieron con un "Oh", antes de volver a fijarse en Sasha hasta que Eren noto una carroza alejándose con algunos chicos.

–¿Y esos?– Eren señaló hacia el carruaje tirado por caballos que estaba haciendo su salida de la academia. **(N.A.: Supongo que cuenta como una)**

–Los desertores. Han solicitado un traslado a la frontera– contesto Mina.

–¿Cómo?, pero si sólo es el primer día –dijo sorprendido Armin.

–Es natural. Si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para manejar la presión, te marchas –declaro como si fuera un hecho Eren–. No puedo creer que alguien prefiere tirar de plantas de luchar –dijo eso último con un ligero tono de desprecio, el cual no paso desapercibido por los demás.

–¡Déjalo ya, Eren! –lo reprendió Alex, con un zape** [1]** en la nuca.

–¡Ay! –se quejó Eren antes de frotarse donde recibió el golpe.

–Ya lo has dicho, no todos están hechos para este tipo de presión. Además, si no fuera por ellos y los otros que trabajan en el campo, no tendríamos comida tampoco. Así que no seas desagradecido, ¡y tampoco los menosprecies! –termino en un tono autoritario, que no aceptaba objeciones.

Aun con lo dicho, Eren tenía la intención de reclamarle. Pero solo basto la mirada de muerte, y el ceño fruncido que le estaba dando Alex para hacerle cambiar de parecer.

Los demás solo miraron incomodos lo ocurrido. De cierta forma, la escena les recordó a un padre reprendiendo a su hijo.

–Por cierto Eren –hablo Marco–. No nos has dicho de dónde eres, y tampoco tu Alex –pidió tratando de cambiar la plática.

–Somos del mismo sitio que Armin, Shiganshina –respondió Eren, ya tranquilo. Apoyando su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

Salvo por Alex los demás quedaron anonadados. Ninguno esperaba encontrarse con más de uno de los sobrevivientes del incidente, reclutándose después de haber vivido el infierno.

–Entiendo… –dijo Marco, rompiendo el silencio recién formado–. Entonces, eso significa...

–¿¡Lo vieron!? ¿Estuvieron ahí ese día? –Pregunto de repente Connie, interrumpiendo a Marco.

–¡Connie, basta! –lo reprendió Marco, por la falta de tacto de su amigo. Pero este lo ignoro.

–¿¡Vieron al titán colosal!? –dijo emocionado.

–Sí, sí lo hicimos –respondió Eren, algo incómodo por el interés.

Alex y Armin suspiraron, tras la respuesta de Eren. Ambos sentían que esto solo traería problemas.

**Un rato después, dentro del comedor.**

Actualmente, un buen grupo de los reclutas se habían reunido alrededor de la mesa donde Eren trataba de comer su cena, siendo interrumpido a cada momento por la misma pregunta.

–¡Ya he dicho que si vi al titan –dijo Eren tajantemente, dejando de tomar su sopa.

Un gran "Oh" se hizo a sonar, por todos los reclutas que oyeron la respuesta.

–Ese idiota, no sabe cerrar la boca –maldijo Alex en voz baja, mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz frustrado por la falta de prudencia de Eren.

Armin, que estaba sentado junto a él, solo sonrió nervioso mientras trataba de calmarlo, palmeándole la espalda. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa frente a la de Eren pero del lado contrario, no queriendo ser el centro de atención. Lo suficientemente lejos para que no los incluyeran en la plática, pero a la vez lo suficientemente cerca para detener a Eren por si hablaba de más o por si causaba algún problema. Conociéndolo, era más probable lo segundo.

–Su amigo es muy popular ¿no?–pregunto divertido Reiner.

Él junto a Annie, eran sus actuales compañeros de mesas.

Alex soltó un suspiro.

–Por ahora. Créeme, puede llegar a ser muy impulsivo.

–¿Qué tiene que ver que sea impulsivo? –pregunto Annie. Tanto ella como Reiner no entendían que tenía que ver eso con esto.

–Que siempre hay un idiota, que hace que ese idiota –señala a Eren– haga algo problemático.

Tanto Annie como Reiner siguieron sin entender, por lo que miraron a Armin por una respuesta, pero este solo se encogió de hombros. Aun con lo listo que era, le costaba comprender también a veces a su amigo.

–De acuerdo… –dijo Reiner aun confundido, tratando de sacar aun conversación mientras movía su sopa. Al tener una idea, se dirigió a ambos– ¿alguno ya tiene pensado en que grupo enlistarse tras la graduación? –pregunto.

–Eren y Alex tienen pensado en entrar al grupo de exploración –respondió Armin– supongo que lo mismo se diría para nuestra amiga Mikasa, ya que piensa ir a donde vaya Eren. Y supongo que lo mismo es para mí.

Alex bufo divertido, llamando la atención de los tres rubios.

–¿Por qué Eren está yendo ahí? –pregunto divertido Alex–. Caray Armin. No sabía que ibas para ese tipo de cosas –insinuó con una sonrisa de gato.

Armin se alarmo y se sonrojo avergonzado de golpe, tras entender lo que dijo Alex.

–¡No es lo que quise decir! –dijo de golpe avergonzado, mientras sacudía las manos.

–Tu sonrojo dice otra cosa~ –tarareo el moreno **(N.A.:¿Cuántos recordaban que Alex es Moreno y de ojos color ámbar?)**

Los otros dos rubios solo veían con una gota cayendo por sus cabezas lo ocurrido. Ya se habían reunido antes con Alex en el pasado unas veces. Por lo que no eran ajenos a sus gustos por provocar a otros de cualquier forma posible, ya sean palabras o acciones. Y aunque era algo divertido, también era incómodo cuando las provocaciones eran verbales.

Sin embargo, uno de ellos tenía los labios levemente alzados en una pequeña sonrisa.

–Oye, ¿estás loco o algo? –Sonó la voz de alguien llamando la atención de los cuatro, y del grupo que rodeaba a Eren.

Al lado derecho de Eren, estaba sentado el muchacho que había declarado abiertamente que se uniría a la policía militar solamente para vivir en los muros internos. Tenía el pelo marrón, y era de los más altos reclutas, casi del tamaño de Alex. Le tomó un momento, pero Alex lo recordó presentándose como Jean Kierschtien.

– No es que sea asunto mío, ¿pero eh oído que acabas de decir que quieres unirte al cuerpo de exploración? –pregunto Jean mientras acomodaba la barbilla en su mano, y miraba a Eren de forma cínica como si hubiera dicho algo para reírse.

–Sí, eso he dicho –afirmo Eren en un tono escéptico– ¿y tú querías unirte a la policía y vivir sin complicaciones? –pregunto como si fuera algo desdeñable.

En su mesa tanto Alex como Armin suspiraron. Ya sabían para donde iba esto, y Armin se disponía a levantarse para evitarlo. Pero Alex lo detuvo, tenía curiosidad sobre el tal Jean.

–Mira, yo sólo estoy hablando honestamente aquí. Creo que es mejor que ir por ahí haciéndose al duro cuando en realidad, estás asustado como el resto de nosotros.

–¿Estás hablando de mí? –Eren desafío, levantándose de la mesa instante.

–Y lo dicho –llamo Alex a sus compañeros de mesa– un idiota provoco al idiota –dijo exasperado en lo que se paraba para detener la posible pelea. Lo último que quería era una pelea para el primer día. Ya para el segundo día, sería diferente si ocurría de nuevo.

Afortunadamente, el momento de tensión se cortó como una campana sonó en la distancia. Justo cuando las caras de los dos estaban una frente la otra.

–Hey, me disculpo –hablo Jean–.No estaba tratando de juzgarte como piensas ¿qué dices? ¿hacemos las pases?– Le tendió la mano a modo de disculpa.

Ante lo dicho, Eren solo frunció el ceño no muy confiado a las palabras de Jean.

–Sí, yo también lo siento –Eren abofeteó lejos la mano y se fue rumbo a la salida. Pasando frente a Alex que se había quedado parado frente al pasillo, sin embargo no lo noto.

El oji-ambar solo se quedó callado mientras veía al temperamental de su amigo saliendo, solo para ver a Mikasa ir tras él, y unos segundos después a Jean que salió tras la chica, algo sonrojado.

Curioso, decidió seguirlos. Y sin que nadie lo viera. Activo el talismán de la serpiente en cuanto cruzo la puerta para oír lo que decían sin ser visto, y luego el del conejo para subir al techo.

Ya arriba, solo pudo escuchar como Jean señalaba que Mikasa tenía el cabello más hermoso que había visto, y que ella le agradeciera sin ningún interés real en el alago para luego irse hacia donde Eren estaba para advertirle de su temperamento. Sin embargo luego ocurrió algo realmente irónico. Eren también hizo un comentario sobre el cabello de Mikasa, solo que en lugar de apreciarlo, le había dicho que era demasiado riesgoso el tenerlo largo con el equipo tridimensional porque podría trabársele, lo peor es que ella había aceptado el cortárselo al instante.

Esta vez, Alex no pudo reprimírselo a sí mismo, y se golpeó la frente mientras maldecía la estupidez de Eren. No solo no apreciaba los cuidados de Mikasa, sino que también era un completo ignorante al flechazo que tenía la chica por él. Definitivamente tendría una plática con ambos, una para quitarle lo ciego a Eren, y otra para que Mikasa aclare sus sentimientos.

–¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿¡Te acabas de limpiar tu mano con mi ropa!? –sonó la voz de Connie debajo de él.

Al mirar hacia abajo, noto al chico de cabeza rapada frotarse las manos en la espalda buscando alguna prueba de su declaración hacia Jean, el cual había perdido todo rastro de emoción en su mirada.

–No te preocupes. Sólo te he dado toda mi confianza –aseguro el muchacho con una voz monótona, antes de regresarse lentamente al interior del edificio. Dejando a Connie, quien seguía frotándose la espalda.

La ceja de Alex se alzó, demostrando su confusión ante la extraña respuesta. Sin embargo le restó importancia antes de repasar todo lo que aprendió en el día.

–"Un idiota que no sabe cerrar la boca; una que solo piensa en comida; otro idiota que solo es idiota; un soñador…" –se detuvo al observar a otra chica rubia, dándole pan y agua a Sasha, seguida por otra chica alta que se llevó a Sasha cargando. Escucho todo lo que habían dicho, y luego prosiguió con su repaso– "…una pequeña carita de ángel; una marimacho busca oportunidades; luego están Mina; Annie; Reiner; Bertholdt; Eren; Armin, y Mikasa" –enumero a todos y a cada uno de los chicos que hasta ahora conocía, y que de alguna u otra forma llamaron su atención.

–"_Cuando llegues al campamento, quiero que vigiles a los que consideres más aptos, y me digas sobre sus progresos. Quién sabe. A lo mejor, alguien aparte de tus amigos, sería un buen recluta" _

Fue la petición que Erwin le había hecho. Y si bien, la decisión final era de los reclutas. Muchas cosas podrían pasar en tres años.

–"Espero que con todo essto, no olvides nuestro acuerdo muchacho" –hablo Shendu desde el inconsciente del oji-ambar.

–"Por supuesto que no, los domingos son días libres. Usaremos ese tiempo para nuestra búsqueda" –aseguro Alex.

–"¿Ssolo eso?" –cuestiono el dragón.

–"Oye, tu eres el que me dijo que el único posible conjuro que funcionaria para nuestro problema sería de magia blanca. Y para eso necesitamos a alguien más, ya que no podemos tocar la magia blanca"

–"Y Pressisamente por eso necessitamos más tiempo"

–"Pero te recuerdo que nuestras mejores opciones están aquí" –señalo Alex– "No sabemos a ciencia cierta si este mundo es exactamente igual al nuestro, y es muy probable que este sea realmente uno de los pocos lugares donde queden humanos. Además si hubiera hechiceros reales, dudo que quieran ayudar a alguien con un demonio. Nuestra mejor opción es buscar un posible candidato entre los reclutas. Y si bien, Armin parece una buena opción, quiero ver otras optativas. Ningún adulto nos creería, y ni siquiera creo que Erwin nos dejaría en paz si supiera lo que tramamos, y mucho menos creo que quieras que Hanji aprenda siquiera que la magia es accesible para cualquiera"

Un gemido se oyó en el interior de Alex, confirmando que Shendu estaba de acuerdo.

–"Los domingos nos dedicaremos en la búsqueda de ingredientes, tanto para nuestro conjuro, como para que nuestro candidato practique. En el primer año veremos si hay alguna mejor opción que Armin, y si no, sería que lo platiquemos con el"

–"Y entoncess él le dirá al resto de tus amigoss" –advirtió Shendu.

–"Eso puede ser una opción, sin embargo podemos decirle que lo del conjuro tiene pocas probabilidades para funcionar, lo cual en parte es cierto. Tú mismo dijiste que el conjuro que nos echaste era aprueba de magia blanca. Estamos haciendo esto como una última oportunidad, de que cada quien se vaya por su cuenta"

–"Mmm"

Aunque el plan en si tenía fallas, Shendu tuvo que acceder, ya que el mismo no tenía otra opción. Y si bien, ya no tenía intenciones negativas contra el mundo y los humanos. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de permanecer encerrado, si había la oportunidad de ser libre aún.

Al percibir que su compañero estaba por fin conforme con el plan. Alex decidió levitar hacia un callejón vació para hacerse visible de nuevo, y una vez hecho, dirigirse hacia su cama. Serian tres años muy ocupados.

* * *

**1.-Zape:Golpe fuerte en la cabeza con la mano abierta.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Año 849. Dos años después de unirse a los cadetes **

**Play- The reclutant heroes, extend**

–"Odio la lluvia" –se quejó Alex mientras corría.

Actualmente la legión 104 se encontraba en una sesión de entrenamiento, trotando a través de un bosque durante la uno con la capucha de su capa sobre sus cabezas, y mochilas pesadas atadas a la espalda. La instrucción de Shadis –quien no dejaba de "animar" a los reclutas– era que no pararían hasta que la lluvia cesará, o que el se aburriera.

–¡QUE SUCEDE ARLERT, TE PESA DEMASIADO EL EQUIPO!

Se escuchó al final del grupo, donde actualmente Shadis criticaba la rendición de Armin. Cosa que llamó la atención del ojiambar, quien volteo a mirarlos.

Shadis estaba gritándole a todo pulmón al pequeño rubio para que soltara su mochila y se rindiera. Al menos hasta que le interrumpió Armin.

–¡SE EQUIVOCA, SEÑOR SÓLO RECUPERABA AIRE! –gritó tan fuerte como pudo, antes de salir corriendo y pasar junto a Alex, que le seguía con la mirada, con una mirada que demostraba cansancio, pero también determinación.

Al voltear hacia atrás de nuevo, sonrió divertido. Tanto Shadis como Reiner –que al parecer quería ayudar a Armin– miraban aturdidos el rumbo que había tomado el más pequeño de los reclutas.

–"Armin Arlert. Cuenta con un nivel de fuerza física decente, pero destaca más en las aptitudes académicas" –analizó el calvo.

Alex sonrío aún vez más tras ver cómo su amigo dejó mudo al instructor. Viro de nuevo hacia el frente recordando los resultados que había conseguido Armin, con el entrenamiento que le había dado.

Además de haberle dado una rutina de ejercicio básico para aumentar su resistencia física. Le había enseñado a cómo respirar al correr desde el primer día que lo entrenó, y principalmente le entreno en técnicas de Jiujitsu y en algo de Judo; que junto al aprender a golpear los puntos vitales, lo pusieron a un nivel lo bastante decente para decir que podía defenderse por sí mismo.

Esto era principalmente porque a diferencia de los otros dos, Armin era más de los que iban a la defensiva en los combates de práctica, que tenían a parte de los entrenamientos de la academia. A diferencia de sus otros dos amigos que iban más a la ofensiva. Más en específico: directo al intercambio de golpes en el caso de Eren, y al contraataque en el de Mikasa. A cada uno les había enseñado un estilo más acorde con sus personalidades.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Más tarde en el bosque**

Entre los árboles, varias maquetas de madera con la forma de titanes se levantaban lentamente, y empezaban a rotar mientras exponían una almohadilla de piel en la zona del cuello; y al mismo tiempo, varias explosiones de vapor se oyeron por toda la zona.

Los cadetes se movían con el 3DGM entre los árboles mientras trataban de anotar un "asesinato" cortando las almohadillas, mientras seguían el trayecto marcado para que los examinadores los calificaran. Por su parte, Shadis aún analizaba a los cadetes.

–"Annie Leonheart. Mientras que sus habilidades de combate son excepcionales, no encaja bien como parte de un equipo. Es un lobo solitario. Bertolt Hoover. Es un cadete muy talentoso, pero le hace falta iniciativa." –cambió su atención del primer grupo, para analizar al siguiente, identificando a cierto cadete con boca suelta– "Jean Kierstien. Su habilidad de dominio en el 3DGM es de primera clase, pero su personalidad causa fricción en el equipo".

El susodicho no había perdido el tiempo y se lanzó a través de los árboles, con los ojos atentos a su próxima víctima. A diferencia de sus compañeros, no tenía la misma capacidad para generar cortes profundos, por lo que dependía de la cantidad de aciertos que consiguiera para ganar puntos.

Jean ya estaba dirigiéndose a la maqueta más cercana mientras competía contra Connie, quien lo había seguido. Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos logrará su objetivo, en una muestra de habilidad temeraria, Sasha se había dejado caer a lado de la maqueta permitiéndole asestar el golpe final primero; y antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, se había elevado de nuevo mientras se reía divertida, como si todo se tratara de un simple juego.

–"Sasha Brauss. Es talentosa en operaciones poco convencionales pero, su mentalidad hace que no sea apta para actividades organizadas. Connie Springer. Experto en hacer movimientos bruscos, pero su mente no es lo suficientemente aguda" –anotó Shadis tras ver a los mencionados en acción.

A poca distancia, dos soldados comenzaron a mover otros dos maniquíes para el próximo lote, conformado por Mikasa, Eren y Alex; quienes pasarían en ese preciso orden. Mikasa se balanceó a través de los dos primeros rápidamente, ofreciendo un corte profundo a cada uno de los dos maniquíes sin dudarlo.

–"Mikasa Ackerman. Su actuación es ejemplar en todos los campos, es verdaderamente una genio sin precedentes en la historia".

Eren no tardó en seguir el ejemplo de su hermana adoptiva y se movió rápidamente. Logró realizar un corte profundo y preciso en ambos, pero se veía disgustado por haber tardado más que Mikasa.

–"Maldición. Aún no soy tan rápido como ellos" –se reprochó así mismo mientras seguía avanzando, Eren.

–"Eren principalmente en el campo de combate y el uso de las cuchillas, pero mejora sus calificaciones en el resto de los campos a través de una gran perseverancia. Además posee una excepcional determinación" –anotó Shadis antes de enfocarse en el último cadete, pero esté ya había anotado sus dos cortes en los maniquíes.

Más adelante otro par de maniquíes se alzaron por el lado oeste. Eren se dispuso a repetir el movimiento con ellos, hasta que un garfio pasó volando cerca de su cabeza haciéndole perder el equilibrio por el espanto.

El culpable no tardó en cruzar junto a él en un borrón, dejando un gran corte en la almohadilla del primero. Pero destrozando por completo el cuello del segundo con una fuerte patada, dejando que la silueta de una cabeza cayera cerca de los soldados que controlaban los muñecos.

–¡Maldita sea, ya rompió otro! –se oyó desde el suelo.

–¡Alex, casi me matas! –le recriminó Eren a su compañero, una vez se logró estabilizar en un árbol mientras el susodicho seguía moviéndose entre los árboles.

Alex dio un giro, quedando de cabeza mientras seguía alejándose.

–¿¡Qué!? –Grito con una sonrisa de burla fingiendo no haber escuchado.

Eren gruño al ver que su amigo, no se molestaba ni siquiera en fingir.

–¡Cabrón! –gritó antes de salir a toda velocidad, tras de él.

Esta vez, Shadis si fue testigo de lo ocurrido y dio un suspiro mientras veía a los dos alejarse, pero centrándose en el oji-ámbar.

–"Alex Zoe. Su habilidad es cercana a la de Ackerman, pero tiende a mostrar un vago interés por cualquier actividad que no sea el combate y su actitud deja mucho que desear. Aun así, todos en la legión confían en él como si de un hermano mayor se tratara" –termino de anotar, lo que era aceptable del cadete.

Tenía un acuerdo con Erwin para conseguir que el muchacho terminara el reclutamiento con el mínimo aprobatorio, aunque eso no había sido necesario más que cuando el muchacho se metía en alguna pelea. Lo que era muy seguido. Afortunadamente, en todas las ocaciones actuó en defensa de algún compañero, o deteniendo a algún soldado que trataba de abusar de su autoridad con algún civil. Lo que facilitó su trabajo.

Era consciente de las habilidades del muchacho, pues fue lo que lo convenció para ser cómplice en la petición de Erwin. Pero le frustraba que siempre buscará una pelea en la cual meterse; no sabia si era un justiciero por naturaleza, o simplemente un busca pleitos astuto.

–¡La formación está completa! ¡Hora de volver al campamento! –declaró al terminar sus anotaciones.

* * *

**No recuerdo si lo había declarado en el capítulo anterior, pero le estoy dando prioridad a mi otra historia por lo que me tardo en subir capítulos. Esto lo acabo de terminar de repente porqué igualmente me quiero liberar un tiempo de la culpa de lo que me tarde en subir el último capítulo. Tal vez subo el siguiente de este también, porque ya tengo una buena parte hecha; pero lo que quería aclarar, es que en esta historia –y muy probable en la otra– solo subiré por escena.**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Ya saben, cualquier duda u opinión por review o PM, pero yo solo contesto por PM. Ciao-Ciao.**


End file.
